Prisoner
by Ela JungShim
Summary: Bibirmu adalah alkohol yang terus ingin kunikmati.Tubuhmu bagai candu yang tak bisa sekalipun kutinggalkan.Dan cintaku padamu, seperti penjara yang membuatku tak bisa melarikan diri dari pesonamu.Yes, I am your prisoner. Un-Official pairing as WonMi SiWonXZhouMi FF! Chap TUJUH akhirnya APDEEEETTTTTT! Pertunangan Siwon dan Zhoumi, akankah sukses...?
1. Chapter 1

.

.

.

_Bibirmu adalah alkohol yang terus ingin kunikmati.._

_Tubuhmu bagai candu yang tak bisa sekalipun kutinggalkan..._

_Dan cintaku padamu, seperti penjara yang membuatk tak bisa melarikan diri dari pesonamu..._

_Yes, I am your prisoner..._

.

**Ela-Kyuhyunnie presents **

**"Prisoner"**

**Pairing : WonMi/MiWon (Choi Siwon X Zhou Mi)**

**Slight HanChul**

**Desclaimer : They're belongs to God, themselves, and Super Junior**

**Rated : Langsung author masukin ke rated M deh, soalnya udah semi NC di sini**

**Warn : Crackpair! Yaoi! Typo's, semi NC! **

**Don't like this pair? Just get out from ma FF now, and don't you ever dare to bash the Cast!**

.

.

.

Siang ini begitu terik. Matahari seakan-akan sedang berbahagia sehingga membagikan sinarnya dengan begitu banyaknya. Membuat seorang namja berkulit putih, dengan surai merah menyalanya itu terpaksa harus berteduh di bawah naungan dahan-dahan pohon yang tak hanya memberikan perlindungan dari panas, namun juga memberikannya angin dan udara segar.

"Aigoo~ panasnya.." keluh namja itu sambil membuka dua kancing teratas kemeja tipisnya. Yah, mana mungkin tidak panas, sekarang kan bulan Juli, puncaknya musim panas di negeri ginseng ini. Korea.

"Yo, _seasoning_, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" seru sesosok namja cantik yang berjalan ke arahnya sambil membawa sebuah payung untuk menahan sinar ultraviolet.

"Kau lihat sendiri kan Chullie, aku sedang berteduh." Sahut namja yang di panggil _seasoning _itu.

Namja yang kecantikannya melebihi yeoja itu berjalan mendekat ke arah pohon tempat si _seasoning _bersandar, dan ikut menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke samping namja bersurai merah itu.

"Kalau kau tak ingin kepanasan, bawa payung sepertiku dong!" seru namja cantik itu sambil menutup payungnya—karena ia sekarang sedang berada di bawah pohon yang teduh. "Huufth, aku merindukannya_, seasoning_," gumam namja cantik itu lagi sambil memejamkan mata, menikmati angin yang memainkan helaian panjangnya.

"Ha! Seorang Kim Heechul merindukan kekasihnya ternyata!" ejek namja bersurai merah itu pada namja cantik di sampingnya.

"Diam kau Tan Zhoumi! Jika bukan kau adalah adik dari Tan Hangeng—kekasihku—dan juga sahabatku, sudah kusumpal mulutmu dengan payungku ini!" kesal Kim Heechul—namja cantik tadi—sambil menggerutu dan memasang mimik sebalnya. "Kapan _gege_mu itu pulang, _seasoning_?"

"Heum? Aku tak tahu. Kenapa tak kau tanyakan langsung saja Chullie? Dia pulang ke Cina sudah berpamitan padamu kan?" tanya Zhoumi—namja bersurai merah menyala itu—sambil tetap berdiam di posisinya.

"Huuufth, Hannie bilang, dia akan pulang 3 hari lagi," sahut Heechul yang berbuahkan gumaman kesal dari Zhoumi yang merasa sebal karena sudah menanggapi omongan Heechul. Jelas-jelas Heechul tahu kapan kepulangan Hangeng, kenapa masih bertanya pada Zhoumi?

"Ah, tahukah kau _seasoning_, akan ada dosen baru di tempat kita!" seru Heechul dengan sedikit berbinar. "Katanya lagi, dosen baru itu masih muda dan sangat tampan!" lanjutnya dengan sangat bersemangat. Berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat dengan raut sebalnya dan juga wajah sendunya tadi.

Zhoumi hanya menghela nafas menghadapi tingkah sahabatnya yang memang _mood swing_nya terlalu ekstrem itu. 'Yaah, tipe AB,' batin Zhoumi sambil kembali memejamkan mata dan menikmati semilir angin.

"YA! _Seasoning_! Kau lihat itu? Itu dosen baru kita!" seru Heechul exicted sambil menarik-narik lengan kemeja lengan pendek Zhoumi, meminta perhatiannya untuk memperhatikan dosen baru mereka dengan seksama.

Ya, kalau kalian sedari tadi bertanya-tanya, maka apa yang ada dalam benak kalian itu benar. Tan Zhoumi dan Kim Heechul itu adalah mahasiswa dari Kyunghee University, dan keduanya sama-sama memasuki fakultas bahasa. Usia yang hanya terpaut beberapa bulan dan entah bagaimana sifat mereka bisa cocok, membuat mereka berdua sudah berteman begitu memasuki ruang kelas pertama mereka.

Kim Heechul yang sangat cantik bahkan dalam ukuran yeoja, dan juga memiliki sifat feminim dan sangar sekaligus, membawa angin segar bagi Zhoumi yang notabene adalah orang baru di tanah korea itu. Dengan cepat Heechul akrab dengan Zhoumi dan mengajarkannya bahasa korea dengan baik. 'Baik' dalam artian seorang Kim Heechul tentunya.

Dan bagai simbiosis mutualisme_, gege_ atau kakak lelaki Zhoumi yang notabene adalah salah satu dosen pengampu di bagian sastra Cina itupun akhirnya berkenalan dengan Heechu, dan tak butuh waktu lama bagi mereka untuk menjalin hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih.

Zhoumi sungguh tak mengerti bagaimana _gege_nya itu bisa bertahan sangat lama menjadi kekasih sahabatnya yang nyata-nyata berkepribadian unik—kalau tak mau di bilang aneh—dan bahkan sekarang ini mereka sudah bertunangan dan tinggal bersama.

"YA! _Seasoning_! Jangan pura-pura tidur, dan lihalah dosen baru kita itu! Itu bahan gosip paling hot di kampus kita!" seru Heechul sambil mengguncangkan tubuh Zhoumi.

Zhoumi yang merasa terganggu dengan kehebohan sahabatnya itu akhirnya membuka matanya, dan berusaha mencari sosok yang di maksud oleh Heechul.

Dan seketika itu juga Zhoumi membelalakkan kedua manik matanya. Bibirnya membuka dan menutup saking tak percayanya melihat sosok yang tengah berjalan dengan santai namun penuh keyakinan itu. Satu tangan dosen baru mereka itu berada di dahi kanannya, berusaha menghalangi sinar matahari yang menyorot ketampanan namja itu. Zhoumi mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali, berusaha meyakinkan dirinya kalau namja yang tengah berjalan di tengah terik matahari—dengan kemeja putih tipisnya dan juga dengan lengan kemeja yang di lipat, memperlihatkan otot yang dibanggakan oleh setiap namja—itu adalah benar orang yang sama dengan sosok yang ia kenal.

Zhoumi menutup matanya sejenak—meyakinkan kalau ia tak hanya salah lihat—dan membuka matanya kembali.

Namja itu masih ada! Dan itu benar dia! Tak mungkin ia bisa melupakan wajah yang sudah amat familiar dengannya.

"I found you!" gumam Zhoumi dengan wajah berbinar-binar, membuat Heechul yang ada di sampingnya tersenyum dengan sangat lembut, dan namja cantik itu kembali memasang wajah normalnya sebelum ketahuan oleh Zhoumi.

"Chullie, aku pergi dulu!" ucap Zhoumi sambil beranjak meninggalkan Heechul tanpa memandangnya sekalipun. Manik matanya masih terfokus pada namja yang akan menjadi dosen barunya itu.

"Daebak, Hannie, kau berhasil," ucap Heechul senang ketika akhirnya Zhoumi pergi dan ia berhasil menghubungi kekasihnya itu via telepon.

.

.

.

"Jadi, dia tinggal disini?" gumam Zhoumi saat melihat namja incarannya itu memasuki sebuah hotel berbintang yang sangat mewah. "Seoul International Hotel ya.." lanjutnya sambil tersenyum senang dan akhirnya beranjak pergi dari tempat itu.

.

.

.

**At night Seoul International Hotel**

Sudah satu jam ini namja bersurai merah itu membuka dan menutup ponselnya dengan kesal. Ia memiliki janji bertemu dan bersenang-senang dengan pelanggannya di tempat ini, dan sudah satu jam lamanya ia menunggu, namun sampai saat ini orang itu tidak datang-datang juga. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menelepon pelanggan setianya itu.

"Ya! Yunho-hyung, kau tak jadi datang?" bentak Zhoumi begitu nada sambungnya berganti dengan sapaan dari suara di seberang sana.

"Mianhae Zhoumi, Jeje, istriku sedang ada di rumah, jadi aku tak bisa kesana," sahut suara di seberang dengan bisikan lirih—takut ketahuan istrinya mungkin.

"YA! Kalau begitu kenapa kau tak menghubungiku sedari tadi,hah? Kau membuatku menunggu lama, dan sekarang sudah terlalu malam untuk mnghubungi pelangganku yang lain!" seru Zhoumi kesal pada namja yang tengah di teleponnya itu. "Kau menyebalkan, Jung Yunho!" tutup Zhoumi tanpa mendengarkan jawaban dari seberang. Ia sangat kesal sekarang. Seharusnya ia dan Yunho bisa bersenang-senang di salah satu kamar dihotel ini, namun nyatanya namja itu malah lebih memilih berdiam di rumah karena istrinya itu tumben-tumbennya pulang.

Ah, kalian seharusnya bisa menebak sendiri apa yang di maksudkan oleh Zhoumi. Kata-kata mengenai _pelanggan_, _bersenang-senang_ dan _kamar_, pasti akan dapat membuat kalian mengerti akan apa yang sedang di nantikan namja bersurai merah itu.

Ya, _seks_.

Namja bernama Zhoumi itu adalah tipe namja jaman sekarang, yang notabene mengikuti gaya hidup bebas. Apalagi dengan kondisinya yang seorang namja, ia sama sekali tak merasakan takut kalau-kalau ia bisa hamil. Dan soal resiko menghamili yeoja, itu juga tidak mungkin, karena ia 100% gay, homo, atau apalah sebutan lain bagi penyuka sesama jenis sepertinya.

Malam ini, ia akan kembali bersenang-senang dengan salah satu partnernya yang bernama Jung Yunho itu, dan mereka melakukan temu janji di diskotik yang ada di lantai satu Soul International Hotel ini, agar bisa dengan mudah memesan kamar kalau-kalau mereka sudah tak tahan lagi. Namun kini, apa yang ia dapatkan? Sudah harus menunggu lama dan membayar minumannya sendiri, ujung-ujungnya Ia jadi tak bisa menikmati surga dunianya, hanya karena istri Yunho pulang ke rumah!

The Hell!

.

.

.

Seorang namja tampan dengan badan kekar dan abs sempurna yang tertutupi dengan kemeja itu keluar dari kamar hotelnya yang berada di lantai 7 dengan raut frustasi yang nyata-nyata terpampang dari wajahnya yang sangat tampan itu. Mau tahu alasannya?

Pertama, ia di pindah tugaskan ke Seoul, tepatnya ke Kyunghee university, padahal ia sudah nyaman dengan pekerjaannya yang hanya berkutat dengan buku, kamus dan juga komputer, sebagai penerjemah buku di universitas lain

Kedua, kini ia malah harus mengajar para mahasiswa itu karena surat tugasnya berkata demikian, padahal ia sangat tak suka berinteraksi dengan orang lain. Sangat tidak suka.

Dan ketiga—yang paling parah menurutnya—di universitas lamanya, ia mendapatkan pelayanan berupa rumah tinggal yang dekat dengan kampusnya hingga ia tak perlu memikirkan soal tempat tinggal. Berkebalikan dengan tempat kerjanya sekarang yang tak memberinya fasilitas tempat tinggal, hingga kini ia harus rela merogoh kantongnya dengan tinggal di hotel.

Ah, kalian berfikir kalau namja kekar kita ini miskin, eoh? Sayangnya kalian salah. Namja bernama lengkap Choi Siwon ini adalah penerus utama Hyundai Corp. yang memiliki cabang di seluruh Korea, bahkan kini perusahaan itu mengibarkan sayapnya ke negara-negara lain. Namun entah bagaimana, ia memiliki sifat yang cukup lucu—mengingat ia adalah seorang dari kalangan atas—yaitu _hemat_. Ia hanya akan mengeluarkan uang seperlunya saja.

Dan kini, dengan keberadaannya di hotel ini, ia terpikir untuk mencari rumah tinggal yang berada di dekat kampusnya itu. Baginya, akan sungguh merugikan kalau mengeluarkan biaya besar dengan tinggal di hotel seperti ini untuk ke depannya.

Ah, dan raut frustasi namja itu muncul karena sampai saat ini ia belum bisa menemukan rumah yang sesuai seleranya.

"Lebih baik aku minum," gumam namja tampan nan kekar itu sambil mulai memasuki lift untuk turun ke lantai dasar tempat dimana bar hotel ini berada.

.

.

.

"Eh?" seru Zhoumi tertahan ketika retna matanya melihat siluet orang yang baru saja memasuki diskotik ini. Ya sedari tadi namja bersurai merah yang memiliki kaki panjang ini belum beranjak dari meja bar, dan masih sangat setia meneguk minuman memabukkan itu sambil menatap pintu masuk bar, siapa tahu saja ia menemukan mangsa menarik yang bisa memebrinya kepuasan untuk malam ini.

Beruntungnya Zhoumi karena suatu kebetulan yang tak berani ia bayangkan kini terjadi. Namja incarannya itu kini memasuki bar dengan langkah-langkah lebar dan langsung menuju barteder, memesan minuman keras dan meminumnya dengan sekali teguk.

Zhoumi tersenyum senang sambil menyesap _red wine_nya dengan perlahan. Iris matanya kini terpancang pada sosok tampan itu sambil memikirkan hal-hal apa saja yang bisa ia dapatkan malam ini.

.

.

.

"Ukh..." keluh Siwon saat merasakan tubuhnya mulai oleng dan kepalanya sudah sangat pusing. Sepertinya karena terlalu frustasi memikirkan soal tempat tinggal, namja itu tanpa sadar akhirnya minum dan melewati batas toleransinya akan alkohol.

Sebelum akhirnya ia benar-benar tak sanggup lagi untuk menopang tubuhnya, Siwon memanggil bartender, dan memintanya untuk memasukkan biaya minumannya itu ke tagihannya dan akan ia bayar esok ketika keluar dari hotel. Sang bartender mengiyakan dan mencatat nama dan nomor kamar namja di depannya itu, sebelum kemudian pergi meninggalkan Siwon yang kini kesadarannya sudah tinggal separuh.

Siwon berdiri dari tempatnya dengan susah payah, dan mulai berjalan dengan sempoyongan menuju pintu keluar bar. Ia sungguh tak sanggup memperhatikan jalan hingga akhirnya—

**BRUKK!**

Siwon menabrak sesuatu—atau tepatnya seseorang—dan karena tubuhnya yang dikuasai alkohol itu tak bisa menahan keseimbangan, akhirnya Siwon pun jatuh terduduk di lantai bar itu.

"Ah, mianhae, kau tak apa?" tanya Zhoumi, namja yang di tabrak Siwon itu. Siwon hanya diam sambil menggelengkan kepalanya yang terasa sangat ringan itu. Saking ringannya, sepertinya ia sudah tak sanggup berpikir lagi.

"Hei, kau tak apa? Mau kubantu?" tawar Zhoumi sambil mulai membantu mengangkat tubuh aletis Siwon dan menopangnya hingga namja itu berdiri tegak.

"Kau terlihat payah sekali, mau kubantu sampai ke kamarmu?" tawar Zhoumi yang langsung saja membantu Siwon berjalan tanpa menunggu jawaban dari namja tampan itu. Siwon sendiri hanya mengikuti saja langkah Zhoumi, ia tak sanggup lagi berpikir apapun selain tubuhnya yang tak bisa bergerak secara benar, dan juga kepalanya yang terasa ringan.

"Kamarmu dimana?" tanya Zhoumi lagi saat akhirnya dengan susah payah tubuh kurus Zhoumi memapah Siwon sampai di depan lift. Ia tak tahu harus ke arah mana, ke lantai berapa dan ke kamar nomor berapa untuk bisa mencapai kamar namja tampan nan kekar didalam pelukannya ini,

"Lantai... tujuh..." sahut Siwon dengan agak susah payah, karena sepertinya lidahnya tak bisa lagi ia ajak kerja sama. Namja itu menyandarkan tubuh sepenuhnya pada Zhoumi, dan meletakkan kepalanya di leher Zhoumi yang badannya terhitung tinggi itu.

"Mm.. kamar 407... ahh..baumu enak sekali.." ucap Siwon tanpa sadar saat ia mencium bau menyenangkan dari leher Zhoumi. Siwon makin melesakkan kepalanya ke leher Zhoumi untuk bisa mendapatkan bau itu lebih banyak lagi.

"Nnghhh..." Zhoumi menahan erangannya didalam lift itu karena nafas, hidung dan bibir Siwon kini tengah menggelitiki lehernya, memberikannya sensasi menggetarkan yang membuatnya ingin mendesah.

Zhoumi akhirnya merasakan lift yang mereka naiki ini berhenti, dan sedetik kemudian pintu lift ini terbuka, menampakkan lorong yang berisikan kamar-kamar. Dan untungnya, matanya dengan cepat bisa menangkap pintu kamar yang bertuliskan angka 407. Segera saja ia memapah Siwon yang terus saja melesakkan kepalanya ke leher Zhoumi, membuatnya benar-benar kepayahan dalam memapah Siwon.

"Ummh.. hei, keluark..ahh...kan kuncimu.." ucap Zhoumi dengan desahan yang tak bisa ia tahan ketika Siwon yang kini malah menciumi lehernya.

Merasa tak mendapat tanggapan, Zhoumi mendorong tubuh Siwon hingga namja itu menabrak tembok. "Cepat, berikan kuncimu padaku." Ucap Zhoumi dengan nafas yang agak tersengal karena rangsangan-rangsangan yang Siwon berikan sedari tadi. Siwon yang masih saja tak bisa berpikir jernih kini merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan _keycard_ kamarnya, yang langsung di sambar oleh Zhoumi dan menggunakannya untuk membuka kamar Siwon.

Setelahnya, Zhoumi memapah Siwon kembali untuk memasuki kamar itu, dan dengan sepenuh tenaga, Zhoumi menjatuhkan tubuh Siwon ke atas bed berukuran King size itu. Naasnya, saat itu Siwon belum ingin melepaskan Zhoumi, jadi namja tampan itu meraih tangan Zhoumi dan membawanya jatuh bersamanya.

"Hei!Apa yang kau lakukan?" kesal Zhoumi karena merasa kaget ketika badannya ikut di tarik jatuh oleh Siwon.

"Aku masih ingin..." ucap Siwon sambil kembali membenamkan wajahnya di leher Zhoumi, dan mengecupinya, membuat namja bersurai merah itu kembali mendesah. Siwon tak mengerti apa yang saat ini terjadi padanya, yang ia tahu hanyalah kepalanya terasa sangat ringan, seperti ia bisa melakukan apa saja, dan kini di depannya ada sesuatu yang sangat menggiurkan baginya. Sisi liarnya bangkit, membuatnya tak menghiraukan siapa yang kini berada bersamanya. Yang ia inginkan hanya mencium, melumat, menggigit dan melumat lebih banyak. Menyentuh seseorang yang juga terasa memabukkan itu lebih... dan lebih jauh.

"Ahh... ummhh... ngghhhh... ahhhh..."

Serta mendengarkan desahan-desahan yang makin mengobarkan gairahnya. Membakar nafsunya dan menaikkan libidonya hingga ke tingkat dimana ia tak lagi bisa mengontrol dirinya.

"Aahhhh..." Siwon mendesah nikmat ketika Zhoumi yang kini duduk di atasnya dengan perlahan memasukkan milik Siwon yang besar dan panjang ke dalam rektum sempit milik Zhoumi. Yah, itulah kelebihannya, seorang namja akan selalu memiliki lubang yang sangat ketat, meskipun berkali-kali lubang itu telah termasuki.

"Uuuukkhhh..." Zhoumi menggeram menahan sakit yang masih saja terasa ketika milik Siwon yang ternyata berukuran big size itu membobol rektumnya. Meskipun berniat melonggarkan, namun tetap saja secara tak sadar dinding rektumnya menyempit dan menghimpit benda besar dan panjang yang kini menginvasinya.

"Haaahhhh..." desah keduanya bersamaan ketika akhirnya junior besar Siwon telah masuk sempurna ke dalam rektum hangat dan ketat milik Zhoumi.

"Aaahhh... uungghhhhh... ahh! Oohhhh..."

Dan untuk seterusnya, kamar yang –tadinya –sunyi itu kini jadi berwarna dengan desahan-desahan menggoda, lenguhan-lenguhan nafsu, dan juga erangan-erangan nikmat dari kedua insan yang sedang meraih surga dunia mereka masing-masing.

.

.

.

"Uukhh..." Siwon mengerang merasakan sinar mentari yang menerobos tirai tipisnya, mengganggunya dari mimpi yang entah seperti apa.

"Argh!" erangnya lagi ketika ia berusaha menggerakkan kepalanya, dan merasakan nyeri hebat yang tiba-tiba menyerang kepalanya itu. Akhirnya ia terus memejamkan matanya dan berusaha merilekskan tubuhnya, agar rasa nyeri pada kepalanya itu berangsur menghilang.

Benar saja, tak lama kemudian, rasa nyeri itu perlahan memudar. Siwon dengan hati-hati membuka kedua matanya, dan berusaha untuk bangkit. Ia abaikan sedikit rasa nyeri yang kembali menyerang ketika gerakan-gerakan tubuhnya itu mengguncang kepalanya. Sedikit menghela nafas ketika akhirnya ia bisa duduk tegak di atas bed king sizenya itu.

Namun tak lama, sepasang iris itu kini membulat sempurna menatap benda yang berserakan di lantai kamarnya itu.

Baju.

Lebih tepatnya, baju dan juga celananya, tak lupa dengan boksernya.

Berserakan di lantai kamarnya.

Siwon menatap horor pakaian-pakaian itu, dan dengan cepat, ia mengangkat selimutnya—

"What the Hell!"

-dan ia berseru kaget, serta dengan cepat mengeratkan selimutnya yang kini menutupi tubuhnya yang polos, tanpa sehelai benangpun.

Ingatannya dengan cepat memutar kembali memorinya semalam.

Rumah...

frustasi...

bar...

alkohol...

mabuk...

...

...

...

dan lalu?

Ia tak bisa mengingatnya.

Siwon mengedarkan pandangan sekali lagi ke seluruh ruangan kamarnya, dan matanya menangkap sesuatu yang berada di nakas yang berada tepat di sebelah ranjangnya. Ia meraih kertas memo dan juga beberapa lembar uang yang berada di sana.

Ia memperhatikan kertas memo yang bertuliskan huruf bertinta hitam itu, dan mulai membacanya.

"_Dear Siwon—itu namamu kan?_

_Malam yang menyenangkan karena kau sangat hebat dan sangat bisa memuaskanku. Ambil uang itu sebagai imbalan karena sudah membuatku merasakan nikmatnya seks yang hebat._

_Tertanda_

_Zhoumi."_

Siwon membelalakkan matanya tak percaya. Kembali ia baca tulisan tangan yang cukup rapi itu, dan betapa inginnya ia berharap kata-kata _'hebat' 'memuaskan'_ dan _'seks yang hebat'_ itu hanyalah fatamorgana semata. Tapi sayangnya tidak. Tulisan itu nyata, dan benar adanya.

Siwon kembali memutar ingatannya mengenai peristiwa semalam. Setelah ia minum, siapa yang membawanya kembali ke kamar? Sekilas ia teringat dengan seorang namja yang sepertinya lebih tinggi darinya. Ia berusaha kembali mengingat seperti apa wajah namja itu, namun hasilnya nihil, yang ia ingat hanyalah surai merahnya, dan ia merasa wajah namja itu cantik dan menggairahkan ketika medesah di atasnya—

**-WHAT?**

Mulut Siwon terbuka lebar dalam ketidakpercayaan ketika ia bisa mengingat hal yang sepertinya telah ia dan namja tak ia kenal itu lakukan. Ia ingat kalau namja itu mendesah dan mengerang nikmat di atas tubuhnya...

"Oh my God..." lirih Siwon saat ia menyadari kalau ia telah melakukan seks pertamanya—ya, selama ini ia masih perjaka ting ting—dalam keadaan mabuk, dan parahnya, ia melakukan itu dengan seseorang yang sama sekali tidak ia kenal ! Double Hell!

"Zhoumi," gumam Siwon ketika ia kembali melihat siapa penulis memo itu, dan juga nama namja yang telah ia tiduri semalam. Dan seketika amarahnya memuncak melihat lembaran uang yang ditinggalkan namja itu.

"SHIT!"

.

.

.

~TBC~

Annyeong~~

Author bek egein bawa epep Crackpair lagi~!

Kekekekeke~

Ini epep req dari Park Hyo Ra a.k.a Clara eve~

Hope u like it, saeng ^.~

Dan karena ini masih chap awal, jadi author bikinnnya masih semi NC, dan untuk selanjutnya, kalau ada yang berkenan, mungkin bakal author kasih Full NC

Hehehehehe

Author mau nanya nih...

adakah yang suka epepnya author ini?

kalau ada, kasi reviewnya dooong~

author menerima pujian#dor! , kritik yang di sertai saran~

Bash ato flame author nggak masalah...

TAPI

**Jangan sekali-kali bash para Cast di sini, Ok? *pinjem death glarenya EvilKyu**


	2. Chapter 2

_._

_._

_"Zhoumi," gumam Siwon ketika ia kembali melihat siapa penulis memo itu, dan juga nama namja yang telah ia tiduri semalam. Dan seketika amarahnya memuncak melihat lembaran uang yang ditinggalkan namja itu._

_"SHIT!"_

_._

_._

.

.

_Bibirmu adalah alkohol yang terus ingin kunikmati.._

_Tubuhmu bagai candu yang tak bisa sekalipun kutinggalkan..._

_Dan cintaku padamu, seperti penjara yang membuatk tak bisa melarikan diri dari pesonamu..._

_Yes, I am your prisoner..._

.

**Ela-Kyuhyunnie presents**

**"Prisoner" ch 2**

**Pairing : WonMi/MiWon (Choi Siwon X Zhou Mi)**

**Slight HanChul**

**Desclaimer : They're belongs to God, themselves, and Super Junior**

**Rated : M for Mesum**

**Warn : Alternate universe! Crackpair! Yaoi! Typo's, naughty!Zhoumi!**

**Don't like this pair? Just get out from ma FF now, and don't you ever dare to bash the Cast!**

.

.

.

.

.

"Pagi yang cerah~" ucap seorang namja bersurai merah itu sambil bersenandung ria melewati halaman kampusnya yang luas. Senyum seolah tak pernah lepas dari wajah cantiknya itu, membuat semua orang di sekelilingnya harus melindungi matanya dari pancaran senyum satu juta voltnya itu. Senyum yang membuat yeoja bersemu merah da membuat namja yang merasa dirinya seme ertekuk lutut di hadapannya.

"Tak bisakah kau berhenti menyunggingkan senyum bodohmu itu, Tan Zhoumi?" ketus seorang namja cantik yang kini menatap kesal pada namja bersurai merah yang ia panggil Tan Zhoumi itu. Yah, walaupun di balik tatapan kesalnya itu –jika kau mengenal seorang Kim Heechul dengan baik—akan bisa terlihat pancaran rasa senang dan juga turut berbahagia melihat sahabatnya yang paling ia sayang itu begitu terlihat ceria pagi ini. Ia rasa, memang kepulangan Hangeng ke China yang berbuah kedatangan Siwon ke kampus mereka, memberikan efek yang sangat baik bagi namja yang sudah ia anggap bagai adik sendiri itu.

"Jangan begitu dong, Chullie. Aku sedang sangat bahagia hari ini~" sahut Zhoumi dengan sikap cerianya yang tak terpengaruh dengan sikap jutek Heechul. Ia terlalu bahagia hari ini.

"Waeyo?" tanya Heechul pura-pura tak mengerti penyebab kebahagiaan sahabatnya itu. Memang ia tak tahu tepatnya, tapi ia yakin itu semua berhubungan dengan Choi Siwon.

"Kau tahu Chullie, aku bertemu dengannya! Akhirnya, perjuanganku hingga mengejarnya ke Korea tak sia-sia!" jelas Zhoumi dengan wajah bahagianya. Apalagi jika mengingat kejadian semalam, senyum bahagia makin tak bisa lepas dari wajah tampannya yang kini entah kenapa bisa terlihat begitu cantik, menyaingi Heechul yang memang kecantikannya melebihi yeoja.

"Dengannya? Memang kau bertemu siapa,_ seasoning_?"

"Choi Siwon, dosen baru kita," sahut Zhoumi dengan penuh penekanan.

"Eh? Dosen baru kita?" Cengo Heechul-yang sekarang tengah membatin memuji dirinya sendiri yang ternyata punya bakat berakting dengan baik.

"Ne! Kau tahu alasanku sampai mengambil kuliah di Korea ini kan? Dan namja yang kumaksud itu ternyata dosen baru kita!" lanjut Zhoumi dengan antusiasme tak terkata.

"Eh? Jinjja?" tanya Heechul –pura-pura—terkejut.

"Ne! Dan aku juga tahu tempat dimana ia tinggal, dan mulai sekarang aku akan bisa melihatnya tiap hari." Lanjut Zhoumi dengan tatapan menerawang, mengingat hotel dan kamar tempat Siwon tinggal.

.

.oOWonMiOo.

.

Lain dengan Zhoumi yang kini terus menunjukkan wajah bahagianya, kini terlihatlah sesosok namja yang ketampanannya tak terbantahkan tengah berjalan dengan tampang kusutnya. Sangat kusut, dan di penuhi amarah terpendam. Amarah yang akan langsung ia lontarkan jika bertemu dengan namja –cantik—yang bernama Zhoumi.

Bodoh memang, karena ia begitu marah dengan namja yang entah akan ia temui lagi atau tidak. Masalahnya, kota Seoul ini luas, entah ia akan bertemu dengan namja itu lagi dan bisa menghajarnya atau tidak. Itu juga kalau namja yang dicarinya berada di kota Seoul. Kalau tidak? Entah bagaimana seorang Choi Siwon bisa menyalurkan amarahnya.

"Haaaaah..." Akhirnya, demi menghilangkan amarah yang menyelubungi hatinya, Siwon menghembuskan nafasnya dan mulai memperhatikan sekeliling—mengalihkan pikiran. Kampus yang besar, lebih besar di banding kampus tempatnya bekerja sebelum ini. Namun Siwon tak bisa merasakan euphoria kesenangan ketika bekerja disini, karena bukannya ketenangan di dalam perpustakaan yang bisa ia dapatkan, namun malah belasan mahasiswa yang akan menatapnya dan membuatnya harus berbicara di depan publik—hal yang paling tak disukainya.

Ah, dan ngomong-ngomong soal mengajar, sepertinya ia harus bergegas, karena ia ada jadwal mengajar pagi ini.

.

.oOWonMiOo.

.

Namja bersurai merah itu tersenyum.

Tersenyum.

Dan masih saja tersenyum, meskipun mereka –ia dan Heechul—telah sampai di depan kelas mereka pagi itu. Dan meskipun awalnya turut berbahagia dengan Zhoumi, lama-lama Heechul merasa muak juga melihat wajah bodoh sahabatnya itu.

"Ya! Tak bisakah kau berhenti menyunggingkan senyum bodohmu itu?" seru Heechul ketika akhirnya mereka sampai di depan bangku mereka. Ia mendorong bahu Zhoumi dan mendudukkannya dengan kasar di kursinya.

"Argh!" keluh Zhoumi tanpa bisa dicegah. Bagaimana tidak, baru semalam ia 'bermain' dengan Siwon, dan pastinya bagian belakang tubuhnya itu masih sakit. Namun dengan tidak berperikepantatan, Heechul mendudukkannya dengan kasar.

"Wae?" tanya Heechul bingung.

"Appo~" ringis Zhoumi dengan suara manjanya. "Ukh.. appo Chullie~" rengeknya lagi, yang membuat Heechul mengernyitkan alisnya. Dan sedetik kemudian sepasang mata indah milik Heechul terbelalak lebar ketika mendapatkan jawabannya.

"Kau! Jangan-jangan kau semalam-" Heechul tak melanjutkan kalimatnya karena sudah langsung di tanggapi dengan sebuah anggukan oleh Zhoumi.

"Bagaimana bisa? Bukannya kau sudah berjanji padaku dan juga Hannie kalau kau akan berhenti 'bermain-main' kalau kau sudah bertemu dengan'nya'?" seru Heechul tak percaya. Pasalnya tujuan utama Heechul dan Hangeng mencari Siwon, dan akhirnya dengan berbagai usaha membuat namja itu pidah ke kampus mereka itu agar bisa menyadarkan Zhoumi!

"Ne. Aku menepatinya kok. Semalam aku melakukannya dengan'nya'," sahut Zhoumi sambil terus mengusap-usap bagan belakang tubuhnya yang masih terasa sedikit ngilu. Untung saja semalam mereka hanya melakuannya satu ronde, jadi Zhoumi masih tetap bisa berjalan, meskipun kalau untuk duduk, rasanya sangat tidak menyenangkan.

"MWOYAA?" seru Heechul lebih keras. Ia tak menggubris semua mata yang kini memandang ke arahnya, "Kau... bagaimana bisa?" tanyanya bingung

"Tentu saja bisa." Ucap Zhoumi dengan nada puas. "Aku kemarin mengikutinya sampai tempat tinggalnya,ternyata dia tinggal di Seoul International Hotel. Setelah itu aku sengaja membuat janji di hotel itu, dan beruntungnya aku, ternyata ia malah datang sendiri ke tempatku berada dan jatuh mabuk. Setelah itu,bisa kau bayangkan sendiri kan Chullie~" terang Zhoumi panjang lebar.

Heechul hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya dengan rasa tak percaya mendengar perilaku ajaib dari sahabat sekaligus calon adik iparnya itu.

"Kau itu... sungguh..." Heechul tak melanjutkan kalimatnya karena ia seperti kehilangan kata-kata. Zhoumi sendiri hanya terkikik geli melihat Heechul yang seperti itu. Jarang-jarang kan, melihat Cinderella itu kehabisan kata-kata?

"Terserah lah.." lanjut Heechul dengan pasrah. Dan kini pandangannya kembali terarah ke depan, karena sekarang pintu ruang kelas mereka sudah terbuka.

.

.oOWonMiOo.

.

**CKLEK**

Dengan perlahan kubuka pintu ruang kelas yang mulai hari ini akan sering kumasuki karena disinilah ruang bahasa. Tempat dimana aku harus memberikan materi kepada para mahasiswa yang pastinya kini sedang duduk di dalam.

Aku berjalan masuk ke dalam, dan mendapati belasan pasang mata yang menatapku dengan sorot ingin tahu.

Namun bukan itu yang menjadi fokusku saat ini.

_"Zhoumi_," geramku lirih sambil terus menatap tajam seorang namja bersurai merah dengan wajah yang bisa di kategorikan cantik itu. Jika saja saat ini aku tak berada di depan kelas dan harus menjaga imageku sebagai dosen baru, sudah pasti akan kuhampiri ia, dan kulayangkan sebuah pukulan di wajah –yang kuakui terlihat—cantik itu.

Tidak.. tidak.. Jangan sampai aku kehilangan kendali sekarang. Nanti, nanti saja setelah kuliah berakhir, akan kucari dan kulayangkan pukulan di wajah cantiknya itu!

.

..

...

Dan permasalahannya disini, kenapa sedari tadi aku merasa wajah menyebalkan itu terlihat cantik sih? Sadar, Choi Siwon, yang sedari tadi kau anggap cantik itu adalah namja, dan seharusnya kau memaki-makinya, bukannya malah memuji wajahnya!

"Choi Siwon imnida. Dosen baru kalian yang menggantikan Dosen Kim yang kini sudah mengundurkan diri. Langsung saja kita melankutkan materi terakahir kalian..."

Dan hari itu kulanjutkan dengan memberikan materi, sambil terus berusaha mengabaikan namja cant—menyebalkan yang terus saja menebarkan senyum bodohnya.

Dan yang paling bodoh itu kau, Choi Siwon, bagaimana mungkin hatimu bisa merasa kalau senyum bodoh itu terlihat sangat manis bagimu?

.

.oOWonMiOo.

.

"Tan Zhoumi, ikut ke ruanganku," . Ucapan Siwon membuahkan senyum manis di bibir tipis Zhoumi. Tidak salah, ternyata walaupun mabuk, Siwon memang mengingatnya. Dan lagi, sepertinya namja itu merasa marah padanya, terbukti dari desisan yang bisa ia baca dari gerak bibir namja itu ketika memasuki kelas dan melihatnya.

Oh, kau berhasil Tan Zhoumi.

Kau berhasil membuat namja itu marah dan membuatnya mengingatmu, meskipun berselubung amarah.

"Chullie, aku duluan," pamit Zhoumi meninggalkan Heechul dan langsung melesat mengikuti Siwon dengan senang hati.

Zhoumi tak tahu kemana Siwon berjalan, yang pasti, bukan ke ruang dosen seperti yang ia duga. Namja kekar itu berjalan dalam diam, membuat Zhoumi diam-diam tersenyum menatap punggung yang sudah lama ingin ia miliki itu. Perasaan hangat membuncah di dadanya, membuat senyum tulus terulas lembut di wajah cantiknya.

**BUAGH!**

"Ukh!" Zhoumi mengerang kecil saat tiba-tiba saja sebuah pukulan –yang tak bisa dibilang pelan itu—melukai pipi kirinya. Momentum pukulan keras yang mengenai bagian tubuhnya itu membuatnya terdorong dan akhirnya jatuh ke tanah karena kehilangan keseimbangan.

Harusnya ia merasa kesal karena mendapatkan bogem mentah dari namja yang ia suka, tapi tidak. Zhoumi kini malah menyunggingkan senyumnya, membuat namja tampan di depannya ini mengernyit bingung.

"Balasan yang tidak menyenangkan, mengingat semalam aku bisa membuatmu merasakan kenikmatan," ucap Zhoumi dengan pelan, namun jelas, yang membuat kernyit bingung di wajah tampan Siwon berubah menjadi kerut amarah.

Ya, lagi-lagi namja cantik kita membuat uri Siwonnie marah.

"Jangan mengingatkanku lagi soal semalam!" bentaknya dengan emosi yang bisa membuat anak kecil langsung menangis keras karena ketakutan.

"Heheheheh.." kekeh Zhoumi pelan. "Kenapa kau tak mau mengingatnya? Oh, aku tahu, jangan-jangan yang semalam itu... pengalaman pertamamu ya?" goda Zhoumi dengan raut wajah senangnya. Ya, dalam hatinya, ia sungguh sangat senang kalau memang semalam adalah pengalaman sex pertama Siwon.

Siwon terdiam. Dan itu makin membuat Zhoumi tertawa keras. Tawa yang sebenarnya mengandung ungkapan rasa senangnya karena kenyataan bahwa ia lah yang pertama kali di masuki oleh namja itu.

"Wah, benarkah itu? Aku sangat tersanjung bisa menjadi pengalaman pertamamu~" lanjut Zhoumi sambil mulai berdiri dari jatuhnya. "Baiklah, karena aku orang baik, aku akan bertanggung jawab. Aku mau mau saja kok, kalau harus menikahimu." Ucap Zhoumi dengan nada santai, tak menyadari kalau itu membuat rahang Siwon makin mengeras karena merasa sudah sangat di permalukan.

**BUAGH!**

Kembali sebuah pukulan mendarat di pipi yang sama. Membuat Zhoumi kembali harus mengerang sakit.

"Kau gila!" seru Siwon sambil berjalan meninggalkan Zhoumi yang terkekeh senang karena berhasil membuat Siwon marah lagi.

"Marahlah padaku, karena dengan begitu aku makin melekat dalam benakmu," lirihnya sambil menyunggingkan senyum.

.

.oOWonMiOo.

.

"Shit! Namja gila!" umpat Siwon sambil terus berjalan meninggalkan tempat sunyi tadi dan kini berjalan dengan gusar menuju tempatnya bisa mendapat demi tangga Siwon lalui dengan segala macam umpatan yang bisa ia keluarkan untuk namja cant—menyebalkan dan gila bersurai merah tadi.

"Demi Tuhan, apa sih sebenarnya yang ada di benak namja gila tadi?" kembali umpatan keluar dari bibirnya, meskipun kini semilir angin mulai datang dan memainkan helaian rambutnya. Ya, kini ia berada di atap, tempat tinggi dan sunyi namun menenangkan karena pemandangan dan semilir angin yang lembut dan menyegarkan.

Siwon berjalan hingga ke tepi pagar yang melingkari atap ini, memperhatikan suasana kampus yang terbilang masih baru baginya. Dan bagaikan magnet, entah bagaimana pandangan Siwon kini langsung terpancang pada sosok namja bersurai merah yang kini terduduk di bawah pohon, dengan beberapa yeoja mengelilinginya sambil menyentuh-nyentuh pipi lebam namja cant—gila itu.

Salah.

Ini sepenuhnya salah karena kini sepasang obsidiannya tak bisa melepaskan pandang dari namja bersurai merah itu.

"Cantik..." ucapnya tanpa bisa di cegah ketika melihat angin memainkan surai merah lembut namja itu dan menampakkan sepasang onyx gelap berbingkaikan kelopak dan alis yang sempurna. Hidung bangir dengan sepasang bibir tipis yang memberikan kesan manis ketika kedua sudut bibir itu tertarik membentuk lengkungan senyum yang menawan. Dan pipi tirus dengan kulit putih lembut, yang meskipun saat ini agak bengkak seelah –karena ulahnya—tetap saja tak mengurangi kecantikan alami dari namja yang bernama Zhoumi.

.

..

...

Bodoh! Bagaimana mungkin kau malah terpesona dengan namja cant—gila itu Choi Siwon!

Siwon meremas surai gelapnya itu dengan frustasi. Seharusnya ia marah dan benci terhadap namja rendahan yang sudah merampas keperjakaannya saat ia mabuk itu! Tapi apa yang kini ia rasakan? Ia malah terpesona dengan wajah cantik namja itu.

"Kau sudah gila, Siwon," gumamnya saat kembali –tanpa ia sadari—menatap namja cantik tadi yang kini tengah di kompres oleh seorang yeoja yang sok cari perhatian.

.

.oOWonMiOo.

.

"Seoul International Hotel, lantai tujuh kamar empat-kosong-tujuh," ucap Zhoumi sambil mendudukkan pantatnya di jok mobil Siwon yang kini menatap tak percaya pada namja itu. Bagaimana Siwon tak bereaksi seperti itu, kalau saat ia akan pulang dan masuk ke dalam mobilnya, tiba-tiba saja—entah dari mana—pintu bagian penumpangnya terbuka dan tanpa tahu diri, Zhoumi langsung masuk dan menyamankan dirinya di jok, dan menyebutkan tempatnya tinggal.

"Turun!" bentak Siown pada Zhoumi yang kini malah dengan santai mengutak-atik mp3 player di mobilnya dan menyetel lagu dengan cueknya.

"Aku tak mau." Sahutnya santai sambil terus memilah-milah lagu yang ada dalam tracklist.

"Keluar. Dari. Mobilku." Ucap Siwon lagi sambil menekankan tiap kata-katanya.

"Aku tak mau. Kau itu namjachinguku dan aku ini calon istrimu, kenapa aku harus keluar dari mobilmu?" sahut Zhoumi santai.

.

..

...

WHAT THE—!

.

.

.

**~TBC~**

**Annnyyyeeeoooongggg~~**

**author balik bawain chappie 2 dari crackpair ini~**

**Dan yang paling parah, setelah semakin terjerumus ke epep ini, mata author jadi agak nggak beres, cz liat Zhoumi yang -tadinya- author anggep cakep, sekarang keliatan cantik dan uke banget!**

**Yaah, buat chap ini masi rated T aja... author mau kasih drama pengejarannya Zhoumi ke Siwon dulu yee~**

**segini aja deh, ucapan dari author, pokoknya yang masih mau lanjutannya, stay tune dan...**

**R**

**I**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**Pleeeaaasssseeeeee~~~**


	3. Chapter 3

.

"Keluar. Dari. Mobilku." Ucap Siwon lagi sambil menekankan tiap kata-katanya.

"Aku tak mau. Kau itu _namjachingu_-ku dan aku ini calon istrimu, kenapa aku harus keluar dari mobilmu?" sahut Zhoumi santai.

.

.

_Bibirmu adalah alkohol yang terus ingin kunikmati.._

_Tubuhmu bagai candu yang tak bisa sekalipun kutinggalkan..._

_Dan cintaku padamu, seperti penjara yang membuatk tak bisa melarikan diri dari pesonamu..._

_Yes, I am your prisoner..._

.

**Ela-Kyuhyunnie presents**

**"Prisoner" ch 3**

**Pairing : WonMi/MiWon (Choi Siwon X Zhou Mi)**

**Slight HanChul**

**Desclaimer : They're belongs to God, themselves, and Super Junior**

**Rated : M tapi sementara ini T**

**Warn : Alternate universe! Crackpair! Yaoi! Typo's, naughty!Zhoumi!**

**Don't like this pair? Just get out from ma FF now, and don't you ever dare to bash the Cast!**

.

.oOWonMiOo.

.

"Ish! Sejak kapan kau menjadi _namjachingu_-ku?" seru Siwon kesal ketika mendengar perkataan _namja_ cantik di sampingnya itu.

"Sejak tadi," sahut Zhoumi santai. "Aku kan sudah bilang akan bertanggung jawab padamu, jadi aku akan menikah denganmu dan menjadi istrimu," lanjutnya sambil terus mencari lagu menyenangkan yang ada di _tracklist_ mp3 milik Siwon.

"Isshhh! Sebenarnya ada salah apa aku padamu? Kenapa kau selalu menggangguku?" ucap Siwon frustasi menghadapi kelakuan aneh bin ajaib dari _namja_ cantik di sebelahnya itu. Jujur saja, jika ingin marah, Siwon bisa saja kembali melakukan kekerasan pada namja di sebelahnya itu. Namun ketika matanya menangkap lebam ungu di pipi Zhoumi, perasaan bersalah entah bagaimana menelusup ke dalam hatinya. Sungguh, ia bukan _namja_ yang suka memakai kekerasan, dan sekarang ini ia menyalahkan dirinya yang tadi lepas kendali hingga melayangkan pukulan yang tak hanya sekali pada _namja_ di sampingnya itu. Apalagi, sebenarnya malam itu bukan sepenuhnya kesalahan namja cantik itu. Keadaannya yang mabuk juga menjadi salah satu faktor penyebab terjadinya kesalahan waktu itu.

"Tunggu disini sebentar," ucap Siwon tiba-tiba sambil berjalan keluar dari mobilnya, meninggalkan Zhoumi yang menatap bingung pada Siwon. '_Aneh'_ batin Zhoumi bingung ketika melihat kelakuan tak jelas dari Siwon.

.

.oOWonMiOo.

.

"Ini. Gunakan untuk mengompres lebammu itu," ucap Siwon ketika ia kembali ke dalam mobilnya, sambil menyodorkan sekaleng minuman dingin pada Zhoumi.

Oh, ternyata tadi Siwon keluar untuk mencari sesuatu yang dingin untuk mengompres lebam ungu pada pipi Zhoumi. Zhoumi sendiri tentu menerimanya dengan senang hati. Terbukti dari senyum sejuta _watt_-nya yang kini terpasang manis di bibirnya—meskipun ia merasa nyeri ketika pipinya tertarik membentuk senyum itu sendiri.

"_Gomawo_," ucap Zhoumi tulus sambil menempelkan kaleng minuman itu ke pipinya yang memar. "Kau tahu, kalau begini, aku jadi makin tak mau melepasmu," gumamnya lirih, namun masih bisa di dengar oleh Siwon.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Siwon tak mengerti.

"_Aniya_. Pokoknya mulai sekarang aku adalah _namjachingu_ sekaligus calon istrimu! Ayo pulang sekarang!" perintah Zhoumi cepat sambil tersenyum riang.

Siwon sendiri kini hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat tingkah Zhoumi. Bisa saja sih, ia menurunkan paksa _namja_ itu dari mobilnya, tapi ia masih sedikit merasa bersalah setiap kali melihat lebam ungu di pipinya itu. Boleh saja kalian menganggap ia sebagai _namja_ yang dingin dan antisosial, tapi begini-begini, ia masih memiliki hati. Di tambah dengan rasa bersalahnya, ia jadi tak ingin berlaku kasar lagi pada _namja_ itu.

"Haaah.. Kau benar-benar menyusahkan," gumam Siwon pasrah. "Asal tahu saja, aku ini tidak akan langsung pulang. Aku masih ada urusan," lanjutnya berusaha mengusir _namja_ cantik itu agar turun baik-baik dari dalam mobilnya.

"Memangnya kau mau pergi kemana? Aku mau ikut," sahut Zhoumi sambil memasang wajah penasarannya.

"Aku akan ke perusahaan dulu. Mengurusi segala tetek bengek disana. Jadi lebih baik sekarang kau keluar dari mobilku dan pulanglah ke rumah."

"_Mwo_? _Aniya_. Aku tak mau pulang. Di rumah aku tak ada kegiatan apapun, jadi biarkan aku menemanimu, Ok?" kekeuh Zhoumi yang memang ingin menghabiskan waktunya dengan _namja_ incarannya itu.

"Terserahmu sajalah," pasrah Siwon sambil menghidupkan mobilnya dan melaju meningalkan pelataran kampus itu. Haaah.. ia rasa ia tak akan bisa menang melawan kekeras kepalaan namja cantik satu itu.

.

.oOWonMiOo.

.

"Bosaaaan~!" rengek Zhoumi ketika tiga jam sudah berlalu dan kini ia merasa bosan setengah mati karena di cueki oleh Siwon yang masih berkutat dengan tumpukan dokumen-dokumen yang entah-apa-itu.

"Kalau bosan, pulang saja sana. Aku juga bosan mendengarmu mengeluh terus sedari tadi," sahut Siwon sambil tetap menekuni dokumen yang masih bertumpuk di depannya. Sebagai penerus Hyundai Corp yang sudah besar ini, Siwon di haruskan untuk memulai pengambil alihan jabatan pemimpin sejak dini. Demi kelangsungan kejayaan Hyundai Corp, semenjak ia lulus kuliah, ia sudah di serahi tanggung jawab untuk mengepalai salah satu cabang Hyundai Corp yang berada di Seoul ini. Jadilah kini setiap ia selesai melakukan tugasnya di kampus, ia datang ke perusahaan dan melakukan tugasnya sebagai pemimpin perusahaan.

"Habis, sejak tiga jam lalu, kau mengacuhkanku dan malah berkutat dengan tumpukan dokumen itu~" rengek Zhoumi tak tahu malu sambil menjatuhkan tubuhnya di sofa.

"Tentu saja kau mengacuhkanmu. Dokumen ini lebih penting darimu, kau tahu? Kalau memang bosan, lebih baik kau segera pulang saja," sahut Siwon tanpa memandang Zhoumi yang kini sudah memasang wajah memelasnya.

**GRRUUKK~**

Siwon menoleh cepat ketika mendengar suara aneh di ruang kerjanya itu. Kedua iris matanya menatap tajam pada satu-satunya manusia lain di tempat ini. Zhoumi yang di tatapi begitu hanya bisa menundukkan wajahnya malu.

"Hehehe.. _Mianhae_~" Zhoumi meringis malu ke arah Swon sambil mengelus perutnya yang tadi berbunyi karena lapar. Dalam hatinya ia sungguh mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang tak bisa menahan lapar di depan _namja_ yang ia suka itu.

Siwon menatap tajam _namja_ yang kini kembali menundukan wajahnya dengan raut wajah malu itu.

"Haaaahhh.." Siwon menghela nafasnya dengan berat. Sungguh ia berpikir dalam hati, apa salahnya terhadap _namja_ cantik itu, sampai-sampai ia selalu saja mengganggunya sedari tadi. Namun akhirnya ia cueki saja _namja_ cantik itu, toh mau namja itu lapar atau bahkan sampai pingsan, itu bukan urusannya. Salah sendiri _namja_ itu mengikutinya.

**GRRUKK~**

"Hyaa~!" seru Zhoumi panik ketika lagi-lagi perutnya berbunyi dengan tidak tahu malunya. Ya Tuhan, apakah dosanya memang terlalu banyak sampai-sampai Ia di buat malu habis-habisan di depan _namja_ yang ia sukai ini?

"Isshh!" gumam Siwon frustasi sambil mengacak surai gelap pendeknya itu. "Oke, oke. Ayo kita cari makan dulu," ucap Siwon yang tak tahan mendengar suara perut Zhoumi. Secuek-cueknya dan setega-teganya ia, kalau di depannya ada orang kelaparan yang perutnya berbunyi sampai dua kali, tak mungkin kan kalau ia biarkan begitu saja?

"Kau mau makan apa?" tanya Siwon yang kini sudah berdiri dan mulai berjalan menuju pintu.

"A-aku terserahmu saja," sahut Zhoumi sambil menengakkan tubuhnya dan mengekor Siwon dari belakang.

.

.oOWonMiOo.

.

Senyum senang sedari tadi tak lepas dari bibir Zhoumi. Ia terus memandangi Siwon sementara mereka menunggu pesanan mereka datang.

"Jangan memandangiku terus," ucap Siwon yang merasa risih di pandangi oleh Zhoumi sedari tadi.

"_Wae_?" tanya Siwon—lagi—yang benar-benar jengah karena _namja_ di depannya ini tak mengucapkan satu patah katapun, dan haya memandanginya dengan senyum yang entah apa maksudnya itu.

"_Aniya_. Aku hanya senang," sahut Zhoumi santai sambil menatap ke sekelilingya, dan kembali menatap wajah _namja_ tampan yang sudah benar-benar merebut hatinya semenjak ia pertama kali melihat _namja_ itu di China, negeri asalnya.

"Senang kenapa? Kau itu aneh. Kita kan hanya makan di kedai pinggir jalan?" tanya Siwon yang benar-benar makin tak bisa menebak jalan pikiran namja cantik di depannya ini.

Ah, ya, mereka kini tengah berada di kedai mie yang berada di dekat gedung Hyundai Corp. Yah, dengan filosofi seorang Choi Siwon yang sangat suka menghemat, bukan hal aneh kalau namja tampan yang kaya raya itu lebih memilih untuk makan di kedai murah di pinggir jalan?

"Tapi kedai di pinggir jalan kan enak dan harganya murah. Aku juga tak suka makan di luar. Lebih enak dan sehat kalau aku buat sendiri makanan yang ku makan," sahut Zhoumi sambil tetap menatap Siwon dengan intens.

"Eh? Kau bisa memasak? Tak bisa kupercaya," ucap Siwon dengan wajah kagetnya.

"Kau pikir aku tak bisa?" sahut Zhoumi yang sebal dengan kekagetan Siwon. Ia mem_pout_kan bibirnya hingga wajahnya yang cantik kini jadi terlihat begitu manis—bahkan di mata seorang Choi Siwon sekalipun. Siwon cepat-cepat menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menghilangkan pikiran aneh yang tadi sempa bersarang di benaknya.

"Kupikir kau hanya seorang _namja_ _playboy_ yang suka tebar pesona kesana-kemari dan hanya tahu cara menghabiskan uang orang tuamu," jawab Siwon dengan blak-blakan.

"Ish! Kau menyebalkan! Bagaimana kau bisa menilaiku seperti itu, padahal baru kali ini kita berbicara dengan sadar, eoh?" sanggah Zhoumi tak terima. Sekarang ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya, dan menggembungkan pipinya karena kesal dengan penilaian Siwon tadi. Siwon mendengus kecil karena ia benar-benar tak bisa untuk tak tersenyum melihat wajah Zhoumi yang sekarang terlihat begitu lucu dan menggemaskan itu.

"Memang baru kali ini kita berbicara begini. Tapi sekali lihatpun, aku sudah bisa menebak seperti apa sifatmu. Apalagi jika melihat tadi siang. Setelah kupukul begitu, kau langsung di datangi para _yeoja_ yang selalu kau permainkan itu kan? Tipe _playboy_ menyebalkan dan tidak berguna."

Zhoumi terbelalak kaget mendengar kata-kata Siwon tadi. Bukan, bukan karena mendengar ucapan terakhir Siwon yang menghinanya dengan sangat kasar itu, namun ia benar-benar kaget ketika mendengar ucapan Siwon yang tentang ia dikelilingi _yeoja_ tadi.

"Kau... memata-mataiku?" tanya Zhoumi dengan antusiasme yang tak bisa di bendung lagi. Kalau memang _namja_ itu melihatnya bersama para _yeoja_ itu, berarti _namja_ itu memperhatikannya kan? Senyum senang kini terukir di bibir Zhoumi tanpa bisa ia tahan lagi. Sunguh, ia benar-benar senang dengan pemikirannya itu.

"A-aku tidak.." Siwon terbata mendengar penuturan Zhoumi itu. Dan lalu ia tersadar, kenapa ia harus tergagap seperti maling yang ketahuan mencuri?

"Mana mungkin aku memata-mataimu. Aku hanya kebetulan saja melihatmu di bawah pohon, dan di kelilingi para _yeoja_ mainanmu itu," ucap Siwon kembali dengan suaranya yang ia buat setenang mungkin itu.

Zhoumi hanya mengulum senyum mendengar penuturan Siwon.

"Aku tak peduli apa alasanmu. Yang aku tahu, kau memperhatikanku saja sudah membuatku senang," sahut Zhoumi dengan cerianya. "Lagipula, mereka bukan _yeoja_ mainanku. Aku tak pernah sekalipun 'bermain' dengan mereka," lajut Zhoumi dengan wajah serius.

"Aish! Hentikan membahas mengenai hal itu," sergah Siwon yang benar-benar tak nyaman dengan pembahasan mengenai hal-hal semacam itu.

"Pesanan anda sudah datang~"

Zhoumi yang sudah hampir mengeluarkan kata-kata untuk menanggapi Siwon terpaksa menghentikan kalimatnya karena pesanan mereka sudah datang. Dengan segera ia meraih semangkuk mie besar itu dan mematahkan sumpitnya.

"_Jal_ _Mokkesseumnida_~!" ucap Zhoumi dengan riang, dan sesudahnya namja cantik itu langsung menyumpit mie-nya dan memasukkannya ke mulutnya dalam porsi besar.

"Hmpphh! Phanashh!Phanasshh~!" ucap Zhoumi dengan panik ketika merasakan panas yang membakar lidahnya itu. _Namja_ cantik itu segera membuka mulutnya dengan lebar dan mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya ke depan mulutnya, berusaha agar rasa panas itu sedikit ternetralisir.

"Hmph—hahahahahaha~!" Siwon tak bisa menahan tawanya lagi saat melihat raut wajah Zhoumi yang kini terlihat begitu panik dan tersiksa karena mie panas yang berada di mulutnya. Ekspresi yang di tunjukkan _namja_ di depannya itu benar-benar lucu dan menghiburnya—membuatnya tertawa dengan keras tanpa bisa ia tahan lagi.

Zhoumi yang mendengar suara tawa itu menghentikan kegiatan bodohnya tadi dan menatap ke arah Siwon. Kedua obsidian Zhoumi membulat tak percaya ketika indra penglihatannya itu benar-benar mereflekesikan Siwon yang tengah tertawa. Membuat wajah tampan itu berkali-kali lipat lebih tampan dengan lesung pipi yang membuatnya semakin menawan.

Perlahan Siwon menghentikan tawanya ketika melihat Zhoumi yang malah diam dan menatapnya dengan senyum bodoh yang kembali terpasang di wajah cantik itu.

"Wae?"

"Aniya. Hanya merasa sangat beruntung karena bisa melihatmu tertawa," sahut Zhoumi sambil tetap memandangi Siwon.

"Hentikan memandagiku, dan cepat habiskan makananmu," ketus Siwon yang langsung mematahkan sumpitnya dan mulai memakan mie-nya dengan cepat.

Zhoumi hanya mengulum senyum dan akhirnya mengikuti jejak Siwon yang memakan habis mie-nya. Keduanya kini makan dalam keheningan. Dengan Siwon yang melahap cepat makanannya, dan juga Zhoumi yang memakan mie-nya sambil kedua orbs-nya sesekali mencuri-curi pandang pada sosok tampan Siwon di depannya.

_**Thanks God**_

.

.oOWonMiOo.

.

"_Ne_, tuan muda. Saya sudah menemukan kriteria rumah yang anda inginkan," suara di seberang line telepon membuat namja yang ketampanannya tak diragukan lagi itu menyunggingkan senyum puas. "Selain itu, pemiliknya masih seorang anak muda yang mungkin bisa di bujuk untuk menjual sekalian saja rumah itu untuk tuan muda."

"_Gomawo_, Kim-_ahjussi_. Sekarang, bisa kau beritahu alamatnya? Nanti sepulang kerja aku akan kesana," sahut Siwon dengan ramah. Yah, mana mungkin kan, ia bersikap dingin pada pegawai yang sudah mendampinginya dalam tumbuh dewasa seperti sekarang ini?

Siwon dengan cepat mencatat alamat yang di sebutkan itu dalam PDA-nya. Setelah berbasa-basi sebentar dengan pegawainya itu, Siwon langsung bersiap-siap untuk menata baju-bajunya di dalam koper besarnya. Yah, ia sudah harus mulai bersiap-siap untuk pindah tempat tinggal kan? Mana mungkin ia mau tinggal selamanya di hotel mahal seperti ini. Menghambur-hamburkan uang.

.

.oOWonMiOo.

.

"Distrik Geumchon, nomor 15. Ya, ini dia," gumam Siwon ketika ia melajukan mobilnya dengan perlahan karena kini ia tengah mencari sebuah alamat. Mobil mewah itu berhenti di sebuah rumah yang terdiri dari satu lantai, namun cukup luas. Di depan rumah itu sangat asri karena banyak tanaman dan juga pohon-pohon rindang yang merupakan kesukaan Siwon. Selain itu, biarpun berkesan lumayan minimalis, Siwon terlihat senang ketika memandang rumah yang memiliki banyak kayu sebagai fondasi utamanya.

Senyum lebar terpampang di wajah Siwon ketika membayangkan bahwa rumah inilah yang akan ia tempati mulai sekarang ini. Dengan berbekal senyum bisnisnya—hei, ia akan membujuk seseorang untuk menjual rumah mereka, mana mungkin ia memasang wajah ketusnya yang biasa kan, dan namja tampan itu turun dari mobilnya.

**Ting Tong~**

Dengan perasaan yakin Siwon memencet bel rumah itu dan menunggu. Tak perlu waktu lama bagi Siwon untuk mendengar suara-suara gaduh dari dalam rumah, yang menunjukkan bahwa sang pemilik rumah tengah berjalan membuka pintu untuknya.

"_Annyeong_, apakah anda pemilik rumah ini?" taya Siwon dengan ramah begitu pintu rumah itu terbuka.

"Choi Siwon?" kaget sang pemilik rumah ketika mendapati Siwon-lah yang berdiri di depan rumahnya.

Siwon langsung membelalakkan matanya ketika melihat sang pemilik rumah itu.

"B-bagaimana bisa... Zhoumi?"

.

.

.

~TBC~


	4. Chapter 4

"_Annyeong_, apakah anda pemilik rumah ini?" taya Siwon dengan ramah begitu pintu rumah itu terbuka.

"Choi Siwon?" kaget sang pemilik rumah ketika mendapati Siwon-lah yang berdiri di depan rumahnya.

Siwon langsung membelalakkan matanya ketika melihat sang pemilik rumah itu.

"B-bagaimana bisa... Zhoumi?"

.

.

.

_Bibirmu adalah alkohol yang terus ingin kunikmati.._

_Tubuhmu bagai candu yang tak bisa sekalipun kutinggalkan..._

_Dan cintaku padamu, seperti penjara yang membuatk tak bisa melarikan diri dari pesonamu..._

_Yes, I am your prisoner..._

.

**Ela-ShimSparCloud aka ElaEla Changminnie presents**

**"Prisoner" ch 4**

**Pairing : WonMi/MiWon (Choi Siwon X Zhou Mi)**

**Slight HanChul**

**Desclaimer : They're belongs to God, themselves, and Super Junior**

**Rated : M tapi sementara ini T**

**Warn : Alternate universe! Un-Official Couple! Yaoi! Typo's, naughty!Zhoumi!**

**Don't like this pair? Just get out from ma FF now, and don't you ever dare to bash the Cast!**

.

.oOWonMiOo.

.

Tubuh Siwon seakan terpaku saat melihat sosok Zhou Mi keluar dari rumah impiannya itu. Jika saja ia bukan seorang yang religius, ia pasti akan dengan senang hati mengumpat Tuhan yang membuatnya harus kembali bertemu dengan sosok orang yang.._umm_..tak ingin ditemuinya lagi untuk sementara waktu ini.

"Siwon? Apa yang kau lakuka—Ah! Apa kau itu orang yang tadi menelepon dan ingin berdiskusi mengenai rumah ini?" tanya ZhouMi saat akhirnya teringat dengan janji bertemu dengan seseorang yang menghubunginya pagi ini.

"Ukh.. Ya..itu aku," sahut Siwon dengan sedikit canggung.

"Aigoo~ Pasti akan menyenangkan sekali kalau transaksi ini berakhir dengan baik," ucap ZhouMi sambi membuka pintu rumahnya lebar-lebar. "Ayo masuk, dan mari kita bicarakan semuanya di dalam."

.

.oOWonMiOo.

.

"_ANIYA_!"

Sebuah seruan keras bernada tinggi itu terdengar hingga ke seluruh penjuru rumah tersebut, membuat telinga seorang Choi Siwon menjadi cukup berdenging tak menyeangkan. Sang _namja_ bersurai merah itu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya, dan menatap tak suka pada _namja_ tampan berbadan kekar di depannya.

"_Wae_? Bukannya kau memang akan menjual rumah ini? Aku hanya sedang bertanya harga yang kau minta kan?" tanya Siwon—namja berbadan kekar tadi itu dengan kebingungan yang tak bisa ia samarkan.

"Siapa yang bilang kalau aku akan menjual rumah ini?" seru ZhouMi tak terima. "Tak sedikitpun aku pernah berpikir untuk menjual rumah ini!" lanjutnya dengan emosi dan kekesalan yang tak ia sembunyikan.

"Eh? Kalau kau tak berniat menjual rumah ini, kenapa kau mengiklankannya?" tanya Siwon yang mulai sedikit terbawa kekesalan ZhouMi hingga tanpa sadar nada bicaranya sedikit meninggi.

"_Stupid_ Choi Siwon!" maki ZhouMi dengan sinisnya. "Jika kau baca baik-baik, aku tak pernah mengikalankan untuk menjual rumah ini. Yang aku tulis dalam iklan itu adalah bahwa aku sedang mencari _housemate_ karena rumah ini terlalu besar jika hanya aku yang meninggalinya." jelas ZhouMi sambil meraih gelas berisikan minuman dingin yang memang tadi ia suguhkan pada Siwon dan untuk dirinya juga, meminumnya dengan cepat seakan ia tengah menelan seluruh kekesalannya pada Siwon.

"Kalau kau merasa rumah ini terlalu besar untukmu sendiri, kenapa kau harus repot-repot mencari _housemate_? Bukannya lebih mudah kalau kau menjual rumah ini, dan menggunakan uangnya untuk membeli rumah yang lebih kecil saja?" tanya Siwon dengan nada bicara yang sudah lebih tenang. Mungkin memang kesalahannya karena tak menanyakan detail mengenai iklan rumah ini pada Kim-_ahjussi_, dan membuat mereka berdua menjadi salah paham begini, dan terutama, membuat _namja_ di depannya ini marah-marah pada dirinya.

"_Aniya_." ucap ZhouMi sambil menggembungkan pipinya karena kesal. Tanpa menyadari kalau kini Siwon harus berdehem kecil untuk mempertahankan fokusnya agar tak teralihkan pada pemandangan menggoda berupa wajah ZhouMi yang terlihat lucu dan manis jika sedang menggembungkan pipi begitu.

"_Wae_? Bukakah menjual rumah ini adalah pilihan yang lebih mudah?" bingung Siwon pada kekeras-kepalaan kenalannya (ya, Siwon hanya menganggap namja itu sebagai kenalan saja, toh, mereka juga tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dan juga tidak berteman kan?).

"_Namja_ tampan berotak kosong!" gumam ZhouMi kesal.

"_Mwo_?" seru Siwon refleks saat mendengar gumaman pelan ZhouMi yang ternyata masih bisa tertangkap telinganya.

"Kubilang kau itu _namja_ tampan berotak kosong! Mana mungkin ada orang yang akan menjual rumah pertamanya yang akhirnya bisa di beli dengan bangga tanpa ada sedikitpun campur tangan dari uang orang tuanya?" seru ZhouMi kesal sambil bangkit dari sofa tempat mereka duduk tadi, dan berjalan ke arah dapur dengan langkah yang menghentak-hentak—persis seperti anak kecil yang tengah kesal.

Siwon menatap tak percaya pada punggung ZhouMi yang menjauh dari hadapannya, namun rasa kaget itu hilang dan berganti dengan kekehan kecil melihat tingkah ZhouMi tadi.

Jujur saja, ia sendiri tak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Seharusnya—seharusnya, disaat seperti ini kan ia seharusnya merasa marah pada ZhouMi. Apalagi jelas sekali kalau tadi _namja_ bertubuh ramping itu menghinanya dengan menyebutnya berotak kosong—yang jelas-jelas itu salah. Tapi anehnya, meskipun ingin, rasa marah itu tak juga datang, dan malah akhirnya malah berganti dengan perasaan geli saat melihat namja cantik itu berjalan menjauh dengan langkahnya yang menghentak-hentak.

_'Aniya, aniya. Aku tak mungkin merasa sikap kekanakan namja itu sebagai hal yang menyenangkan. Yeah, perasaan senang itu pasti ada karena alasan yang di sebutkan ZhouMi padanya tadi—soal membeli rumah dengan uang miliknya sendiri. Ya,ya pasti karena itu. Pasti.'_

Dengan berbekal pemikiran itu—menghiraukan debaran halus dan perasaan hangat yang menyebar dalam tubuhnya—Siwon berdiri dan mengikuti ZhouMi ke arah kemana _namja_ itu menghilang tadi—

"Ish! Biarpun aku menyukainya, bukan berarti ia bisa menyuruhku menjual rumah pertamaku ini kan? Menyebalkan!"

—hanya untuk mendapati sosok bersurai merah itu duduk di kursi pantry dan menenangkan dirinya dengan meminum sekaleng bir dan memaki-makinya.

Siwon mengerjap-kerjapkan matanya menatap ZhouMi disana. Bahkan ia sendiri tak sadar kalau kini dirinya malah bersandar pada tembok, melipat lengannya, dan menyunggingkan senyum melihat tingkah manis ZhouMi. Tak hanya itu, semakin lama memperhatikan ZhouMi, sosok itu terlihat semakin mempesona di matanya. Dengan tubuh ramping yang yang tengah duduk dengan apiknya. Dengan sepasang tungkai yang kin saling menyilang membiaskan ke-feminin-annya. Dengan surai merah lurus yang jatuh menutupi wajah cantiknya. Sosok didepannya ini sungguh..memukau..

Siwon tersentak kaget dan mengerjapkan matanya dengan wajah tak percaya saat ia menyadari kalau barusan saja ia merasa ZhouMi itu mempesona dan memukau?

'_Shit! Apa yang barusan kau pikirkan, Choi Siwon! Tak mungkin namja menyebalkan yang kini masih saja terus memaki-makinya itu adalah seseorang yang mempesona dan memukau!'_

Tapi Siwon juga tak bisa memungkiri kalau kini ia masih ingin sedikit lebih lama lagi menatapi pemandangan di depannya itu, hingga tanpa sadar ia merilekskan dirinya, dan kembali pada posisi awalnya yang bersandarpada tembok, sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

"-lagipula kalau dia ingin berhemat, lebih hemat kalau ia menjadi _housemate_-ku saja kan? Makan sudah tersedia, biayanya juga tak terlalu mahal, dan lagi, tempat ini dan kampus kan juga lebih dekat. Biaya sewanya murah, tinggal di rumah yang cukup besar, dapat makan gratis pula! _Stupid_ Choi!" ZhouMi menghembuskan nafas kesal sambil akhirnya kembali meminum bisnya lagi. Menenangkan dirinya setelah berpuas diri memaki namja yang sebenarnya memang ia sukai—ani, ia cintai itu.

.

"Sudah?" tanya Siwon saat akhirnya tak ada lagi kata yang terucap dari bibir _plump_ yang merah menggoda itu.

Tubuh ramping itu tersentak kaget saat mendengar suara _bass_ milik Siwon, dan _namja_ itu berputar cepat hanya untuk mendapati Siwon yang tengah dalam posisi bersandar santai.

_'Sejak kapan ia..'_

ZhouMi cepat-cepat merubah wajahnya menjadi sekesal mungkin.

"_Wae_? Kenapa kau masih disini? Kurasa kau tahu kalau aku tak akan menjual rumah ini. Jadi untuk apa kau masih disini?" ucapnya kesal. "Aku ini mencari _housemate_. Kalau kau tak mau, aku juga masih bisa mencari orang lain yang mau menjadi _housemate_-ku." tambah ZhouMi cepat. "Kalau kau sudah tak ada urusan lagi, pergilah."

Siwon terpaku saat mendengar kalimat ZhouMi. Perasaan marah dan tak senang tiba-tiba saja muncul dan langsung menguasai hatinya saat ia membayangkan kalau _namja_ bersurai merah itu akan tinggal serumah dengan orang asing. Memikirkan kalau sifat _playboy_ _namja_ itu yang tak segan-segan menggodanya dan melakukan _sex_ dengan orang asing...serta membayangkan kalau _namja_ itu akan melakukannya dengan orang lain membuat Siwon berdehem keras.

ZhouMi menatap Siwon yang kini memasang wajah stoicnya.

"Berapa?" tanya Siwon singkat.

"Eh?"

"Berapa harga sewanya?" tanya Siwon lagi saat ZhouMi memasang wajah bodohnya. ZhouMi menyebutkan harga yang ia tentukan sebelumnya, dan mendapati Siwon mengeluarkan buku cek-nya dan menuliskan sesuatu disana.

"Ini. Aku menyewa rumah ini selama lima tahun. Mulai besok aku akan tinggal disini." ucap Siwon sambil menyerahkan cek yang bertuliskan nominal yang tak bisa dibilang sedikit, dan pergi dari hadapan ZhouMi yang berdiri terpaku sambil mengerjap-kerjapkan matanya antara bingung dan tak percaya.

_"Is he serious?"_

_._

_.oOWonMiOo._

_._

"_Shit_! Ada apa denganmu, Choi Siown?" gumam Siwon sambil mengacak surai hitamnya frustasi.

Saat ini _namja_ itu sudah berada kembali di kamar hotelnya, dan kini kamar itu tak bisa dibilang serapi pada awalnya, karena begitu sampai di kamarnya tadi, dengan kesal Siwon melempar-lempar barang untuk meredam kekesalannya.

Dan setelah menghabiskan waktu berendam dengan air hangat, Siwon mengerang frustasi melihat betapa berantakannya kamarnya saat ini. Dan perasaannya makin tak karuan mengingat penyebab kemarahannya tadi.

_ZhouMi_

Belum begitu lama ia mengenal pemuda itu.. tapi.. bagaimana bisa _namja_ itu mempengaruhi Siwon dengan begitu kuatnya?

Bahkan baru kali ini ia merasa sangat marah dan kesal hingga melempar barang seperti sekarang ini. Rekor baru bagi seorang Choi Siwon yang biasanya berpikir tenang.

"_What the hell was wrong with you_, Choi Siwon?" gumamnya tak karuan sambil kembali masuk ke kamar mandi—untuk kembali mandi dan menenangkan diri.

_._

_.oOWonMiOo._

_._

"Chullie~!" seru ZhouMi dengan semangat empat-limanya.

"_Yah_! Jangan berteriak-teriak seperti orang gila, _Seasoning_!" seru Heechul dengan kesal saat ZhouMi masuk ke rumahnya sambil langsung berteriak-teriak—mengganggu momen santainya dengan Hangeng.

Ah, sebagai pemberitahuan saja, sudah satu tahun ini Heechul tinggal bersama Hangeng. Maka dari itu akhirnya ZhouMi—yang sebelumya tinggal bersama Hangeng—membeli rumahnya sendiri dengan bersusah payah mengumpulkan uang dari hasil membantu di toko baju milik _Umma_-nya Heechul.

"Hahahaha.. Jangan marah-marah begitu Chullie, nanti Han-_gege_ bisa-bisa _illfeel_ denganmu!" sahut ZhouMi yang dengan cueknya menempatkan diri di sofa, tepat di tengah-tengah pasangan HanChul yang sedang bermesraan.

"Yah! Menyingkir dari sini!" seru Heechul yaang kesal karena kini ada ZhouMi di tengah-tengah mereka—membuatnya mau tak mau harus lepas dari pelukan hangat Hangeng.

"Sudahlah Chullie, jangan marah-marah," ucap Hangeng lembut sambil—meskipun agak jauh—mengusap surai panjang Heechul agar namja cantiknya itu tenang. "Dan Mimi, tumben kau kesini, ada apa?" tanya Hangeng pada adiknya itu. Bukannya kasar atau bagaimana, soalnya memang tumben sekali adiknya itu mampir ke rumahnya saat malam begini. Biasanya kan namja itu berkeliaran di club-club untuk mencari mangsa.

"_Gege_~" ucap ZhouMi manja pada _gege_-nya. "Hari ini aku senaaaaang sekali, _ge_!" ucap ZhouMi sambil tersenyum lebar dan polos. Hangeng tertegun sejenak melihat senyum polos adiknya itu. Rasanya ia sudah terlalu sering melihat senyuman lain milik ZhouMi yang menyiratkan kesedihan, sampai ia lupa seperti apa senyuman adiknya yang sesungguhnya kini, senyum ZhouMi-nya sudah kembali seperti dulu lagi, membuat Hangeng merasa senang di dalam hatinya.

"Kenapa kau senang sekali, hmm?" tanya Hangeng yang kini ganti mengelus surai merah lembut milik adiknya itu.

"Aku sudah dapat _housemate, ge_! Dan _gege_ tahu apa yang paling menyenangkan?"

"_Aniya_. Apa itu?" tanya Hangeng yang entah kenapa kini merasa tengah bersama Mimi-nya yang dulu, dan ia senang sekali sampai senyum lembutnya terus terpasang.

"_Gege_ tahu siapa yang jadi _housemate_-ku?"

"Eh? _Aniya_. Memangnya siapa Mi?" tanya Hangeng sambil ekor matanya melirik Heechul yang kini tengah mengulum senyum penuh arti.

"Choi Siwon _ge_! Choi Siwon yang itu!" seru ZhouMi bersemangat.

"Eh?' ucap Hangeng –pura-pura—terkejut. "Benarkah? Choi Siwon yang dulu itu? Dia jadi _housemate_-mu?" tanya Hangeng –pura-pura—kaget. "Tapi syukurlah kalau begitu. Kalau dia yang jadi _housemate_-mu, _gege_ tak akan khawatir," lanjut Hangeng.

"Yah, setidaknya kau tidak akan macam-macam lagi setelah bersamanya," tambah Heechul yang kini berdiri, dan mendorong ZhouMi menjauh. "Kalau urusanmu sudah selesai, pergi sana! Jangan ganggu aku dan _gege_-mu," usir Heechul dengan kejam.

"_Yah_! Kau harus bersikap baik padaku Chullie. Kalau kau tak bersikap baik padaku, nanti aku tak merestuimu jadi kakak iparku!" ucap ZhouMi yang sebal karena di tendang jatuh dari sofa.

"Huh, jangan bercanda, _seasoning_. Kejadian enam bulan lalu itu masih kuingat dengan jelas," ucap Heechul sambil dengan cueknya bersandar pada lengan Hangeng.

"Aish! Jangan ungkit-ungkit kejadian itu lagi! Aku pulang saja. _Ciao_, Han-_gege_, Chullie," pamit ZhouMi yang langsung pergi dari rumah mereka. Tanpa menyadari kalau Heechul menatap ZhouMi dengan tatapan sayang seorang kakak pada adiknya.

"Aku sungguh berharap kalau akhirnya ia bisa bahagia, Geng," gumam Heechul.

"Aku juga berharap begitu, Chullie," balas Hangeng sambil memeluk kekasihnya itu. Keduanya benar-benar berharap bisa melihat ZhouMi berbahagia dari lubuk hati yang terdalam.

.

.oOWonMiOo.

.

"Jadi.. Yang mana kamarku nantinya?" tanya Siwon saat ia datang dengan membawa dua koper baju.

Tadi, seusai menuntaskan seluruh pekerjaannya dan membereskan barang-barangnya yang berada di hotel dan check out daru sana, Ia membawa baju-bajunya yang terdiri dari dua koper besar ke rumah yang akan menjadi tempat tinggalnya. Dan saat ini _namja_ tampan itu tengah memegangi kopernya, dan meminta agar ia langsung di tunjukkan dimana kamarnya, tanpa berbasa-basi pada sang pemilik rumah.

"Sebelah sini. Disini memang hanya ada dua kamar tidur. Secara garis besar, isinya sama persis. Sudah ada tempat tidur, lemari besar, TV dan AC-nya. Kamarku adalah pintu yang kanan, dan kamarmu ada di sebelahku, di pintu yang kiri itu," jelas ZhouMi sambil menunjukkan pintu yang ia maksud.

"Tak ada kamar mandi di dalam?" tanya Siwon ketika akhirnya ia memasuki kamar barunya itu_. 'Hmm..tidak buruk juga. Bersih dan cukup luas,'_ batin Siwon.

ZhouMi mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar pertanyaan Siwon. "Disini bukan hotel, jadi kamar mandi tak ada di dalam kamar. Kamar mandinya itu adalah pintu biru yang tepat berada di kamar ini," jelas ZhouMi sambil keluar dan membuka pintu kamar mandi, dan menunjukkannya pada Siwon.

Siwon segera meletakkan kopernya, dan berjalan menuju satu-satunya kamar mandi yang ada di rumah ini. "Hmm.._not bad_," gumam Siwon pelan.

"Rumah ini seperti yang kau lihat, dari depan punya lahan pekarangan yang cukup luas dan juga garasi. Dari pintu masuk sudah ada ruang tamu yang bisa kita gunakan bersama, dan setelah sekat itu, ada ruang santai dimana sudah ada home theater dan juga TV plasma besar, dan sofa besar. Agak serong ke kanan ada dapur beserta menja makannya. Dan kalau yang bagian kiri ini ada kamarmu, kamarku dan kamar mandi. Di sebelah kamar mandi itu adamesin cuci yang bisa digunakan bergantian. Ada lagi yang kurang jelas?"

"_Aniya_. Sudah cukup untuk sementara. Aku akan berberes-beres dulu," ucap Siwon sambil kembali ke kamarnya. Masih ada baju-baju yang harus ia tata di dalam lemari.

"Oke. Aku sendiri juga akan memasak dulu. Jadi kalau kau butuh makan malam, keluarlah dari kamar setengah jam lagi," ucap ZhouMi sambil berjalan menuju dapurnya.

.

.oOWonMiOo.

.

"Jadi?"

"Jadi apanya?" tanya ZhouMi pada penelepon di seberang sana.

"Jadi sekarang ini kau tak akan keluar malam lagi?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Ini saja aku sedang menyiapkan makan malam," sahut ZhouMi lagi sambil menaiki kursi kecil dan satu tangannya bergerilya ke atas lemari untuk mengambil panci yang memang tersimpan di lemari atas itu.

"Bagus sekali kalau begitu! Kurasa memang keberadaan Siwon sebagai _housemate_-mu membuatmu benar-benar bisa berhenti dari kegiatanmu merusak diri sendiri itu."

ZhouMi terdiam sejenak. "Yaah, aku kan sudah berjanji," gumamnya.

"Sudah selesai?" sebuah suara yang berasal dari belakang ZhouMi membuat _namja_ itu tersentak kaget dan—

"Hy-hyaaa!"

GREP!

BRUKK!

.

.

.

~TBC~

Annyeeongg~!

Balik lagi nih bawa FF lain lagi~

Sempet sebel cz harusnya FF ini bisa publish kemaren, tpi karena udah harus berangkat kerja malam, jadinya bisanya apdet sekarang..

tapi no prob cz sekarang udah bisa apdet~! Yippie~ #nari hulahula bareng WonMi

Park Hyo Ra : Mianhae baru bisa apdet sekarang #hug. Tapi ini mommy-daddymu udah aku bikin tinggal serumah nih~ Enaknya mau ngapain aja ya, begitu mereka tinggal serumah?

Flip-Flop97 : mianhae, memag udah hobby author buat nge-cut di tempat-tempat yang _pas~ Ini sudah apdet~ dozo~_

Yoon Han Sun : iya sih, emang wajahnya cantik, tapi gegara tingginya yang kayak tiang listrik, jadnya pada bikin dia jadi seme meskipun wajahnya cantik dan feminin begitu.

AIrzanti : Kekeke.. kan emang udah jodoh.. jadi mau nggak ada niat ketemu-pun, bisa jadi ketemu~ iya nih, aku buat WonMi tinggal bareng, jadi gampang kalo mau 'ngapa-ngapain' XDD

wonnie : mianhae lama banget apdetnya #bow . yang ini juga 'agak' lama apdetnya ya.. hehehe #deepbow . Kekeke, emang jarang ya, Si bang Won di kejar-kejar. Yang ada emang dia selalu dapet bagian yang di kejar-kejar sih ya #angguk-angguk

Enno KimLee : kekekeke... ZhouMi mimpi ketiban duren, makanya bisa tinggal serumah sama Siwon~ Sipp! Pokoknya ZhouMi bakal lebih agresif lagi deketin Siwon!

syiifaaahyuun : Sip! Ini udah lanjut!

Liu HeeHee : loh, kan emang ZhouMi itu kalo dilihat2 itu emang cantik, kulitnya lembut dan flawless~! bikin iri! Oke, ini udah lanjut

CutEviL : mianhae agak lama apdetnya..tapi sekarang udah apdet lagi kan ya~

balasan review selesai~

Last, karena author ini tidak di gaji dengan uang, berikanlah review kalian sebagai ganti gaji buat author Ok?


	5. Chapter 5

"Sudah selesai?" sebuah suara yang berasal dari belakang ZhouMi membuat _namja_ itu tersentak kaget dan—

"Hy-hyaaa!"

**GREP!**

**BRUKK!**

.

.

_Bibirmu adalah alkohol yang terus ingin kunikmati.._

_Tubuhmu bagai candu yang tak bisa sekalipun kutinggalkan..._

_Dan cintaku padamu, seperti penjara yang membuatku tak bisa melarikan diri dari pesonamu..._

_Yes, I am your prisoner..._

.

**Ela_Shim-SparCloud aka Ela Ela Changminnie presents**

**"Prisoner" ch 5**

**Pairing : WonMi/MiWon (Choi Siwon X Zhou Mi)**

**Slight HanChul**

**Desclaimer : They're belongs to God, themselves, and Super Junior**

**Rated : M for Mesum dan eksplisit eNCeh!**

**Warn : Alternate universe! Crackpair! Yaoi! Typo's, naughty!Zhoumi!**

**Don't like this pair? Just get out from ma FF now, and don't you ever dare to bash the Cast!**

**.**

**.oOWonMiOo.**

**.**

"Ugh!" Siwon mengerang saat tubuhnya terhempas dengan keras pada lantai dapur yang dingin. Namun jika di bandingkan dengan rasa dingin dari lantai dapur di bagian punggung tubuhnya, kehangatan yang ia rasakan di bagian atas tubuhnya benar-benar sangat kontras. Sangat kontras dan... memikat seluruh sel tubuhnya.

Siwon menahan nafasnya sebisa mungkin saat kini di depan matanya sendiri—di atasnya lebih tepatnya— wajah Zhou Mi terpampang jelas dalam jarak yang begitu dekat.

Bagaimana bisa Siwon tak menahan nafasnya saat wajah Zhou Mi berada dalam jarak yang begitu dekat dengannya? Wajah namja itu... benar-benar cantik. Sangat cantik, hingga bahkan seorang Choi Siwon pun tak bisa untuk tidak mengakui kecantikan namja itu.

Dalam jarak sedekat ini, Siwon bisa melihat dengan jelas betapa sempurnanya mahakarya indah Tuhan di hadapannya ini. Sepasang _doe eyes_ yang saat namja itu tertawa akkan menyipit dan terlihat sangat manis di matanya. Dan sepasang mata itu di binngkai dengan bagusnya oleh warna merah pada surainya, yang semakin memperlihatkan betapa putih kulit wajah Zhou Mi yang tanpa cacat itu.

Selain itu, hal lain yang benar-benar membuat Siwon gemas adalah hidung Zhou Mi yang mancung itu. Begitu lucu bentukya, hingga membuatnya gemas dan ingin menggigit kecil hidung itu setiap kali ia melihatnya.

Siwon merasakan tubuhnya menjadi kaku saat ia merasakan hembusan nafas dari Zhou Mi, dan kini perhatiannya tertuju pada sepasang bibir sintal berwarna merah alami menggoda itu. Sepasang bibir itu terbuka sedikit—menambah sensualitas dar bibir penuh menggoda itu.

"Siwon.."

Desahan lembut yang memanggil namanya itu benar-benar membuat Siwon berada pada batasnya. Jika sedari tadi ia hanya memperhatikan keindahan wajah itu, kini Siwon benar-benar menyadari kalau tubuh langsing namja itu menempel _tanpa jarak_ pada tubuh kekarnya.

Ia merasakan desakan gairah yang mulai menguat di dalam dirinya, dan begitu ia mendengar Zhou Mi sekali lagi mendesahkan namanya dengan suara halus yang menggoda itu, Siwon tak bisa menahan dirinya lagi.

.

Semuanya di awali dengan Siwon yang menempelkan bibirnya pada sepasang bibir menggoda itu. Gelora nafsu yang baru Siwon sadari selalu ia tahan acap kali ia berdekatan dengan Zhou Mi meledak begitu saja ketika sepasang bibirnya bertemu dengan bibir Zhou Mi.

Mengikuti instingnya, Siwon meggerakkan tangannya ke arah bagian belakang kepala Zhou Mi, menekan dan menahan kepala Zhou Mi agar tetap berada di tempatnya ketika ia mulai memperdalam ciuman mereka itu.

".._nghhh_..."

Seperti sebuah cambuk, desahan nikmat Zhou Mi yang meluncur bebas ketika bibir mereka terpisah membuat Siwon semakin tak bisa mengendalikan dirinya sendiri. Dengan satu kali gerakan, Siwon memutar tubuh keduanya hingga kini ia yang berada di atas Zhou Mi. Dan dengan segera, Siwon mulai memberikan lumatan-lumatan ganas pada sepasang bibir yang menggoda itu.

Desahan demi desahan mulai memenuhi ruangan itu. Siwon yang seperti sudah kesetanan, terus dan terus mencumbu bibir Zhou Mi dengan rakus. Menyelipkan lidahnya, menggoda lidah mereka hingga terjadi peperangan singkat yang langsung di menangkan oleh Siwon.

Siwon tak tahu semenjak kapan tangannya sudah bergerak sendiri menyusuri tubuh ramping Zhou Mi. Yang ia tahu adalah tangannya kini tengah menangkup sepasang bulatan sexy pantat Zhou Mi. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Siwon segera meremas-remas pantat sexy itu, dan membuat Zhou Mi mulai mengeluarkan erangan kenikmatannya.

Desahan Zhou Mi adalah cambuk godaan baginya. Namun erangan Zhou Mi adalah hal lain. Erangan Zhou Mi seolah membuat Siwon lepas dari semua belenggu pertahanan dirinya. Membuatnya jadi bebas, liar dan sekaligus memenjarakan Siwon di dalamnya, membuatnya benar-benar mencandui suara erangan itu. Mencanduinya, hingga ia sudah tak peduli lagi kalau kini ia sudah melepaskan baju yang di pakai oleh Zhou Mi, dan kini tangannya mulai merambat untuk melepaskan celana yang di pakai oleh Zhou Mi.

"Aahhh...Oohh—y-yeshh.."

Siwon tak peduli lagi kalau kini ia benar-benar sudah menelanjangi namja cantik itu, dan tangannya yang kini mulai meremas dan menggoda kejantanan Zhou Mi itu bergerak semakin lincah dan akurat setiap kali erangan Zhou Mi meluncur dengan keras. Tangan kekarnya itu menggenggam erat batang kejantanan Zhou Mi dan dengan bantuan pre cum Zhou Mi yang sudah mengalir deras, Siwon mulai mengurut kejantanan Zhou Mi dengan erat dan pelan. Perlahan, dan semakin lama semakin cepat hingga kini ritme gerakan tangan Siwon membuat Zhou Mi merasakan kalau kini sepasang bola kembarnya menegang dengan kuat dan..

"A-ahh...Si-Siwon—aku..ahhh..aku akan—Aaaaaahhhhhh..!"

Zhou Mi memejamkan matanya dengan erat saat klimaks mendatangi dirinya. Nafasnya memburu, dan ia membuka mulutnya agar ia bisa mengais udara yang sangat di butuhkan oleh paru-parunya. Dadanya naik turun saat ia kembang-kempis berusaha meredakan nafasnya yang tak beraturan itu.

Siwon membeku.

Nafasnya tercekat saat ia melihat wajah Zhou Mi saat mencapai klimaksnya. Wajah cantik itu terdongak mengikuti insting tubuhnya, matanya terpejam erat menahan nikmat, dan bibirnya mengumandangkan erangan nikmat—dan semuanya benar-benar membuat seorang Choi Siwon amat sangat terangsang dengan tak tertahankan.

Dengan cepat sepasang mata tajamnya menilai kalau Zhou Mi sudah mulai turun dari kenikmatannya. Siwon dengan cepat kembali meraih kejantanan Zhou Mi dan mengocoknya—membuatnya kembali mengeras dalam tempo yang singkat.

Setelah melihat kalau Zhou Mi sudah kembali terangsang, Siwon meraih cairan putih sperma milik Zhou Mi, dan dengan cepat meratakannya pada kejantanannya sendiri yang sudah menegang dan memerah menahan gairah.

"Aku akan masuk." ucap Siwon saat ia melebarkan kedua kaki Zhou Mi, meletakkannya agar melingkar erat di pingganggnya, dan ia mulai mengarahkan kejantanannya ke arah lubang Zhou Mi yang berkedut.

Zhou Mi melebarkan kedua mata bulatnya saat ia sadar akan apa yang akan dilakukan Siwon setelah ini.

"T-tung.. Siwon, kau tak bisa melakukannya tanpa persiap—Aaaaarrghtt!"

Zhou Mi mengeluarkan jeritan pilu saat kejantanan Siwon yang panjang dan sangat besar itu mulai menembus hole sempit miliknya. Zhou Mi ingat benar pengalaman pertama mereka, dan ia jelas bisa mengingat betapa besar kejantanan milik Siwon.

Malam pertama mereka, Zhou Mi benar-benar harus mempersiapkan lubangnya dengan empat jari, dan menaiki Siwon agar ia bisa mengendalikan alur permainan sex mereka supaya tak menyakiti dirinya akibat kejantanan besar Siwon.

Tapi sekarang ini, sekarang ini kejantanan besar Siwon memasuki hole sempitnya tanpa persiapan apapun, dan rasanya amat sangat _menyakitkan_.

Mungkin kejantanan Siwon memang sudah diberi pelumas mengandalkan sperma Zhou Mi. Namun rasa sakit yang di rasakan Zhou Mi ssekarang ini jelas bukan main-main.

Baru kepala kejantanan Siwon saja yang masuk, namun Zhou Mi terus menjeritkan rasa sakit yang mendera tubuh bagian bawahnya itu. Ia merasa _hole_-nya terkoyak sakit menerima invasi kejantanan besar Siwon.

Tanpa bisa ia tahan, seluruh otot tubuhnya berkontraksi dan mengencangkan dirinya di sekeliling kejantanan Siwon untuk menahan agar bnda asing itu tak masuk dan enyakiti tubuhnya lebih jauh lagi.

".._t-tight_.." ucap Siwon degan suara yang tercekat saat ia merasakan otot _hole_ Zhou Mi mencengkeramnya dengan begitu erat. Membuatnya merasakan kenikmatan tiada tara yang membuatnya merasa kala ia akan bisa mencapai klimaks kapan saja jika ia menggerakkan tubuhnya. "..Mi..rileks.." ucap Siwon dengan deru nafasnya yang tak teratur. Namja kekar itu mencumi leher jenjang Zhou Mi agar namja cantik di bawahnya itu bisa teralihkan perhatiannya.

Seakan dunia tengah mendukungnya, Siwon secara perlahan mulai bisa merasakan kalau kini otot hole Zhou Mi mulai rileks dan melonggar. Dan seolah tak ingin membuang kesempatan yang ada, Siwon membekap mulut Zhou Mi dengan bibirnya sendiri, dan dengan satu sentakan yang kuat, Siwon menusukkan kejantanannya hingga memenuhi hole Zhou Mi.

"HHNGGHHHMFFTTTTT!"

Zhou Mi menjerit keras di dalam mulut Siwon. _Hole_ sempitnya kini benar-benar terasa sangat sakit. Rasa perih yang membakar setiap sudutnya benar-benar amat tak tertahankan hingga membuat air matanya mengalir membasahi kedua pipinya. Tubuh Zhou Mi terkulai lemas akibat rasa sakit yang menderanyanya, sedangkan air mata masih belom berhenti mengalir dari sudut mata.

Siwon yang melihat betapa kesakitannya Zhou Mi melepaskan ciumannya, dan ia menggumamkan kata maaf tepat di cuping telinga Zhou Mi.

_"..ukh.. hurts... it's really hurts... hiks..."_

"Sshhh.. rileks Mi... rileks..." gumam Siwon sambil tangannya berinisiatif untuk meraih kejantanan Zhou Mi yang melemas dan mengocoknya.

Pelan namun pasti, meski membuatuhkan waktu yang cukup lama, gerakan tangan Siwon benar-benar mampu membuat kejantanan Zhou Mi kembali menegang penuh nafsu. Dan dengan tak membuang-buang waktu lagi, Siwon mulai menarik kejantanannya keluar hingga tinggal kepalanya saja, dan dengan satu hentakan kuat, ia menusuk _hole_ Zhou Mi dengan cepat dan dalam.

"Aaaaaaahhhhh!"

Zhou Mi kembali menyemprotkan spermanya saat gerakan Siwon yang kuat itu benar-benar menggelitik seluruh saraf ototnya, dan ujung kejantanan Siwon menusuk tepat dan keras pada titik prostatnya, mengirimkan gelombang kenikmatan tak terkira yang membuatnya langsung mencapai klimaks dalam serangan pertama.

Namun, seolah masih terus ingin mendengar Zhou Mi mengerang penuh nikmat, Siwon kembali menggerakkan kejantanannya keluar-masuk hole Zhou Mi dengan kuat dan cepat. Dengan kedua tangan yang kini ia lilitkan dengan kuat pada tangan Zhou Mi, Siwon benar-benar mengerjai tubuh Zhou Mi dengan tanpa ragu.

Gerakannya yang kuat dan cepat membuat tubuh ringkih Zhou Mi tersentak-sentak menahan serangan Siwon. Namun memang karena ia begitu menikmati ini semua, Zhou Mi hanya mengeluarkan erangan-erangan nikmatnya, "..Ahh! Ahh! Don't—stopp! Ahh! Yahh! Ahh! Fast..ahh! Fasterrhh..!"

Mengikuti permintaan Zhou Mi, Siwon menaikkan tempo gerakannya yang terus menubruk prostat Zhou Mi dengan sangat akurat itu.

"Ahh! Siwonnh! Siwoonhhh—Aaaaaahhhhhh!"

Klimaks Zhou Mi kembali datang dan cairan putih susu kembali keluar dari ujung kejantanan Zhou Mi.

Jika tadi Siwon benar-benar terangsang dengan wajah Zhou Mi yang mencapai klimaks, perasaan itu tak ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan dengan merasakan otot-otot Zhou Mi yang kini mengerat dengan sangat ketat menyelubungi kejantanan besarnya. Siwon merasakan nafasnya memburu, dan dengan dua satu tusukan kuat terakhir, Siwon menggeram keras dan menembakan spermanya yang banyak itu di dalam tubuh Zhou Mi.

"_Hhh_... _hhhh_... _hhhh_..."

Deru nafas tak beraturan yang seakan saling bersaing menghirup udara itu memenuhi ruang dapur rumah itu. Namun itu semua terhenti ketika salah satu dari namja itu membulatkan kedua matanya dengan sekelebat rasa horor memenuhi tatapan itu.

"_Y-Yah_! Kenapa kau mengeras lagi?!" seru Zhou Mi keras sambil berusaha menjauhkan dan melepaskan diri dari Siwon—yang ternyata kejantanannya sudah kembali menegang.

"Ronde selanjutnya..." gumam Siwon pelan sambil meraih tangan Zhou Mi dan mengalungkannya ke lehernya.

Dengan kekuatan tubuh yang tak diragukan lagi, Siwon berusaha berdiri dari posisinya dengan tanpa melepaskan koneksi tubuh mereka. Dalam satu tarikan nafas, Siwon bisa mendudukkan dirinya, dan dalam tarikan nafas kedua, Zhou Mi sudah bergantung pasrah pada tubuh Siwon yang menggendongnya ke arah kamar namja itu.

Dan malam itu, untuk pertama kalinya Siwon benar-benar menyentuh Zhou Mi dalam keadaan sadar seutuhnya.

**.**

**.oOWonMiOo.**

**.**

TingTong! TingTong! TingTong! TingTong! TingTong!

Suara keras bel pintu rumah yang di pencet tanpa henti itu membuat kedua namja yang menghuni rumah itu mulai terbangun.

Siwon mengerang saat merasakan kalau kini kejantanannya dalam keadaan _hard on_, dan tanpa bisa ia tahan, ia mendorong masuk kejantanannya yang berada dalam himpitan otot ketat—

TingTong! TingTong! TingTong!

—dan suara bel itu langsung menyadarkan Siwon dan membuat namja tampan itu terlonjak.

"Agh!"

Seruan kesakitan dari Zhou Mi memasuki pendengarannya saat Siwon akhirnya menarik keluar kejantanannya dari—Oh, shit! Tadi malam... ia benar-benar menyetubuhi Zhou Mi?!

TingTong! TingTong! TingTong!

"Yaaa!" seru Siwon saat suara bel itu kembali mengusik ketenangan paginya. Ia melayangkan pandangannya pada Zhou Mi yang juga sudah terbangun, sebelum ia bergegas memakai celana pendek dan kaus singlet sebelum ia bergegas keluar menemui tamu tak sabar mereka.

.

**Cklek**

"Siwonnie!"

Gerakan tangan Siwon yang tadinya tengah mengucek matanya untuk mendapatkan kesadaran penuh langsung terhenti saat ia mendengar suara yang amat sangat familiar itu.

"Umma?!" seru Siwon tak percaya saat kini ia melihat Ummanya tengah berdiri dengan riang di depan pintu rumah barunya itu.

"Ne, Siwonnie." ucap yeoja itu sambil melenggang masuk ke dalam rumah itu tanpa merasa sungkan. Dan pandangan Siwon jatuh pada koper besar yang berada di tangan kanan Ummanya itu.

"Umma... kopor itu.."

Yeoja paruh baya itu tersenyum dengan dua buah lesung pipit—mirip seperti milik sang anak— dan mengangguk senang. "Yup! Umma akan menginap disini sementara waktu selama Umma berada di Korea." ucap yeoja itu tanpa beban."Dan karena Umma sudah sangat lelah, Umma akan langsung mengistirahatkan badan Umma dulu, baru kita bicara nanti."

Yeoja paruh baya yang masih nampak cantik di usianya yang sudah mencapai kepala empat itu melenggang santai ke arah dua kamar tidur yang letaknya bersebelahan itu. Saat yeoja itu berdiri di depan pintu kamar yang kanan, kesadaranakan situasi mereka itu langsung memasuki benak Siwon, dan ia berdoa kepada Tuhannya kalau Ummanya akan memutuskan untuk memilih kamar yang kanan itu.

"Hmm... seperti yang kau tahu, Umma memang lebih suka kamar yang berada di sebelah kiri." gumam yeoja itu sambil bergeser ke arah kaamar yang di sampingnya.

Mata Siwon membelalak lebar saat melihat Ummanya berdiri tepat di depan pintu kamarnya. Sekarang ini di dalam kamarnya masih ada Zhou Mi... yang _telanjang_!

"U-Umma! Jangan pakai kamar yang it—"

**Cklek**

Umma Siwon itu terpaku membeku di depan kamar Siwon, sebelum—

"SIWONNIE!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~TBC~**

**Annyeeongg~!**

**Author balik bawa FF yang sudah lama tak terapdet nih..**

**dan karna beberapa bulan terakhir Mood NC author menghilang dan jadinya author nggak bisa bikin NC, akhirnya author bikin WonMi sebagai percobaan~!**

**Lagipula kan banyak yang protes gegara adegan NC di chappie pertama author cut sebegitu rupa sampe nggak kerasa Hot-hotnya sama sekali..**

**Buat chap ini author buat full NC nih..gimana?**

**Masih kurang HOT kah? ato udah cukup 'memuaskan'?**

**Dan reaksi Umma Siwon...**

**Yah, silahkan ditunggu aja next Chapnya~**

**Last, author minta bayaran(review)nya dong~ **


	6. Chapter 6

"U-Umma! Jangan pakai kamar yang it—"

**Cklek**

Umma Siwon itu terpaku membeku di depan kamar Siwon, sebelum—

"SIWONNIE!"

.

.

_Bibirmu adalah alkohol yang terus ingin kunikmati.._

_Tubuhmu bagai candu yang tak bisa sekalipun kutinggalkan..._

_Dan cintaku padamu, seperti penjara yang membuatku tak bisa melarikan diri dari pesonamu..._

_Yes, I am your prisoner..._

.

**Ela-ShimSparCloud aka Ela Ela Changminnie presents**

**"Prisoner" ch 6**

**Pairing : WonMi/MiWon (Choi Siwon X Zhou Mi)**

**Slight HanChul**

**Desclaimer : They're belongs to God, themselves, and Super Junior**

**Rated : M tapi sementara ini T**

**Warn : Alternate universe! Crackpair! Yaoi! Typo's, naughty!Zhoumi!**

**Don't like this pair? Just get out from ma FF now, and don't you ever dare to bash the Cast!**

**.**

**.oOWonMiOo.**

**.**

Tubuh Siwon menegang kaku saat mendengar teriakan Ummanya, dan secepat kilat namja bertubuh kekar itu langsung berlari menuju ke arah asal suara, dimana teriakan Ummanya terdengar menggelegar. Nafas Siwon terasa tercabut dari tubuhnya saat hal yang a takutkan sudah terjadi. Ummanya, berdiri di depan kamarnya, dengan ZhouMi yang masih telanjang di atas ranjangnya.

"U-umma, mengenai hal itu..a-aku bisa jelas—"

"Ya Tuhan Siwonnie, harusnya kau bilang kalau kau sengaja mencari tempat tinggal karena memang ingin bersama dengan kekasihmu. Aish! Lihat betapa banyak kissmark di tubuh kekasihmu itu. Umma berani taruhan kalau tadi malam kalian pasti bermain berronde-ronde. Aigooo... memang jiwa anak muda itu selalu menggebu-gebu." . Umma Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya dengan senyum cerah yang terlukis di wajahnya yang masih nampak ayu meskipun di usianya yang sudah mendekati senja.

Siwon melongo bodoh mendengar ucapan Ummanya yang di luar perkiraannya itu.

"Aigooo~ Seleramu bagus juga Siwonnie." ucap Nyonya Choi tanpa mempedulikan keheningan janggal yang memenuhi udara sekitarnya. Yeoja itu berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar Siwon dengan langkah yang sangat santai. Tak merasa risih sedikitpun dengan keadaan ZhouMi yang masih telanjang. "Neomu yeppo~ Siapa namamu anak muda?" tanya Nyonya Choi yang kini sudah berada di samping ZhouMi dan mengelus pipi lembut milik namja yang masih telanjang itu.

ZhouMi mengerjapkan sepasang kelopak matanya bingung, dan Nyonya Choi semakin bersorak senang dalam hati saat memperhatikan bulu mata ZhouMi yang panjang dan lentik menarik itu.

"Aigoo~ Kau memang pintar memilih calon pendamping, Siwonnie. Namja ini manis dan juga cantik~" puji Nyonya Choi lagi. "Dan lagi, ia memiliki tubuh ramping dan putih bersih. Meskipun sekarang ini tubuhnya peuh bercak merah bekas permainan kalian semalam sih." lanjutnya sambil mengedip genit pada ZhouMi yang ini tersadar akan ketelanjangannya, dan langsung menarik selimut dengan wajah panik.

"Hohohoho, tak usah malu begitu dengan calon mertua sendiri." geli Nyonya Choi melihat tingkah laku namja cantik di depannya itu. "lalu, siapa namamu, anak muda?"

ZhouMi menatap Siwon dengan tatapan tanya, yang ternyata di balas dengan tatapan yang sama oleh Siwon. Melihat itu, benak ZhouMi berpikir cepat sebelum akhirnya sebuah senyuman manis terulas di wajah cantiknya.

"Zhoumi. Tan Zhoumi, Choi ahjumma. Maafkan dengan sikapku barusan yang tak tahu sopan santun. Aku... aku hanya kaget karena mendadak bertemu dengan Choi ahjumma. Apalagi dengan kondisi yang seperti sekarang ini." ucap Zhoumi lancar, sambil menundukkan wajahnya yang kini menampakkan semburat warna merah yang membuat Nyinya Choi itu semakin tersenyum sumringah.

"Aigoooo~ neomu kyeopta~" seru Nyonya Choi senang. Yeoja paruh baya itu berbalik dan menatap pada anaknya yang sedari tadi terdiam terpaku di depan pintu kamar. "Siwonnie, Umma menyetujui pilihanmu. Ayo cepat pertemukan Umma dengan keluarganya, dan kita rencanakan pernikahan kalian secepatnya~" ucap Nyonya Choi yang disambut dengan pelototan lebar dari dua pasang mata milik Zhoumi dan Siwon.

.

...

_...Pernikahan?_

**.**

**.oOWonMiOo.**

**.**

"Mwo? Pernikahan? Hahahaha, apa aku tak salah dengar, seasoning?" derai tawa terdengar dari seberang line telepon saat Zhoumi menghubungi Heechul dan menceritakan kejadian tadi pada calon kakak ipar sekaligus sahabatnya itu.

"Ish! Jangan menertawakanku begitu Chullie. Kau tak tahu bagaimana perasaanku saat ini." gerutu Zhoumi yang kesal mendengar reaksi Heechul akan ceritanya itu.

Ah, saat ini Zhoumi sudah berpakaian lengkap dan sudah kembali ke kamarnya sendiri. Sedangkan Siwon dan Ummanya itu kini sedang bercakap-cakap serius—mungkin mengenai rencana pernikahan mereka itu—di ruang tengah rumah mereka itu.

"Perasaanmu? Hahaha..apa itu perlu di pertanyakan? Kau pasti sekarang sedang sangat bahagia kan? Bukannya kau ini memang punya keinginan untuk bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama si Choi Siwon itu,hmm?" goda Heechul dengan nada yang terdengar sangat riang, namun terdengar cukup mengesalkan di telinga Zhoumi saat ini.

"Yah! Kenapa kau malah berkata seperti itu? Aku ini sama sekali tak merasa senang tahu!" bantah Zhoumi, meskipun kini terlihat kalau sudut-sudut bibirnya agak berkedut menahan senyum yang sebenarnya akan terulas lebar di bibirnya kalau ia tak menahannya.

"Jujur sajalah~ Kau memang senang kan, karena direncanakan akan dinikahkan dengan Choi Siwon itu? Kau senang kan? Hmm~?" goda Heechul lagi karena ia tahu pasti kalau meskipun mungkin Zhoumi mengelak, ia tahu kalau namja itu pasti merasa bahagia.

"Ish! Iya, iya, aku senang. Kau puas?" sahutnya dengan senyum yang akhirnya terpoles sempurna di wajah cantiknya. "Tapi kurasa itu tak mungkin. Kau tahu sendiri kan, kalau Siwon itu tak mencintaiku. Da pasti akan menolak usulan ini." . Senyuman manis yang tadi terpampang sempurna di wajah cantik itu kini perlahan memudar seiring dengan pemikiran logis yang mulai mengambil alih kebahagiaan yang tadi sempat ia rasakan.

"Mungkin saja. Mungkin saja memag begitu. Tapi kita tak tahu yang namanya jalan takdir kan seasoning. Yang pasti, aku dan gegemu akan selalu mengharapkan yang terbaik untukmu."

Zhoumi tersenyum tulus mendengar ucapan sahabatnya itu. "Gomawo, Chullie-ah."

**.**

**.oOWonMiOo.**

**.**

"Umma, kenapa umma begini sih?" protes Siwon yang kini duduk berhadapan dengan Ummanya di ruang tengah. Namja itu kini sudah berpakaian lengkap, dan tengah memprotes pada Ummanya mengenai rencana gila dari Ummanya itu.

"Begini bagaimana Siwonnie? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Nyonya Choi bingung.

"Jangan pura-pura tak mengerti begitu Umma. Maksudku disini jelas mengenai rencana konyol Umma untuk menikahkanku dengan Zhoumi!"

"Ah, soal itu ternyata." Nyonya Choi mengangguk mengerti. "Tapi, rencana konyol apa? Sudah jelas kalau dia itu kekasihmu. Dan Umma sudah setuju dengan pilihanmu. Jadi, kenapa harus menunggu lama untuk menikahkan kalian? Memangnya kau tak mau menikah dengannya?"

Siwon mengacak surai hitamnya dengan frustasi. Ia ingin sekali menjeritkan _'Namja itu bukan kekasihku, Umma, jadi aku amat sangat tak ingin menikah dengannya!'_ dengan keras di depan Ummanya.

Tapi Siwon tahu kalau ia tak bisa melakukannya. Selama ini, bisa dibilang Siwon hampir tak pernah menjalin hubungan dengan yeoja atau namja manapun. Kalaupun ia terlihat dekat dengan beberapa orang, setiap kali ditanya, Siwon selalu menyanggahnya dan bilang kalau itu hanya teman biasa saja. Buakn teman istimewa.

Tapi kali ini, Siwon tak akan bisa mengelak dengan berkata kalau Zhoumi hanya teman biasa, dengan situasi dimana Ummanya sudah melihat dengan mata kepala sendiri kalau jelas-jelas ia sudah tidur dengan namja itu. Ditambah lagi dengan bercak merah yang tersebar di tubuh Zhoumi, Ummanya pasti tahu kalau Siwon pasti cukup ganas dan berkali-kali melakukan hal itu.

Selain itu, sedari dulu Siwon adalah namja yang selalu menegaskan mengenai monogami. Yaitu pemikiran dan keyakinan dimana ia akan setia dengan satu orang. Dan selama ini ia hampir tak pernah sampai berhubungan seks dengan siapapun juga. Dan tak hanya itu, saat ditanya mengenai kehidupan seksnya oleh Appanya, Siwon pernah berkata kalau ia hanya akan berhubungan seks dengan orang yang akan ia nikahi.

Jadi, sudah tertutup semua jalan untuk mengelak dari rencana yang di utarakan oleh Ummanya.

"Bu-bukannya aku tak ingin menikah dengan Zhoumi. Hanya saja... hanya saja... ummm.."

'_Ayo berpikiiiir! Ayo pikir alasan untuk menunda semua ini..!'_ teriak Siwon frustasi dalam hati.

"Hanya saja apa, Siwonnie?"

"Ha-hanya saja... hanya saja Zhoumi itu kan masih kuliah!" ucap Siwon saat mengingat kenyataan kalau Zhoumi itu kan mahasiswa di tempatnya. " A-apalagi aku ini dosen di tempatnya kuliah, kan tak pantas rasanya kalau aku menikah dengan anak didikku sendiri." lanjut Siwon dengan cepat.

Nyonya Choi menatap putranya cukup lama sebelum mengangguk faham. "Ah, Umma jadi ingat, kau barusan ini pindah tempat kerja ya. Olala..ternyata kau pindah ke universitas tempat Zhoumi berada ya.. dasar anak nakal~" goda Nyonya Choi yang hanya disambut dengan tawa kering dari namja tampan itu.

"Oke, oke. Kalau begitu acara pernikahan itu kita undur dulu untuk sementara. Tapi Umma maunya kau dan dia terikat dulu dengan pertunangan, Ok? Habis, Umma sudah senang melihatmu yang akhirnya sudah menemukan tambatan hati~" ucap Nyonya Choi senang.

'_Tambatan hati? Tambatan hati apanya Umma, Siwon kan hanya tak sengaja berhubungan seks dengan namja itu waktu mabuk—'_ . Tubuh Siwon membatu saat sekelebat ingatan mengenai kejadian semalam terputar lagi dalam benaknya. Wajah namja itu menjadi pucat saat ia ingat sekali kalau semalam itu ia benar-benar dalam keadaan sadar.

'_My God...'_

**.**

**.oOWonMiOo.**

**.**

"Mimi~"

Zhoumi mendongak saat mendengar suara seorang yeoja yang kini memasuki kamarnya, diikuti dengan Siwon yang memasang tampang keruhnya.

_'Demi Tuhan, Umma bahkan sudah mulai memberikannya nama panggilan sayang,'_ batin Siwon nelangsa.

"U-umm... ada apa Choi ahjumma?" tanya Zhoumi dengan suara lirih.

"Aigooo, jangan panggil aku begitu. Aku ini kan calon mertuamu. Calon ummamu juga. Jadi mulai sekarang, panggil aku Umma." ucap Nyonya Choi sambil mendekati ranjang tempat Zhoumi duduk sekarang ini.

Zhoumi menggeser duduknya untuk memberi tempat pada Nyonya Choi itu, dan ia menatap ke arah Siwon untuk meminta jawaban.

Siwon mengangguk pasrah, dan akhirnya bibir Zhoumi mulai terbuka dan dengan suara lirih antara bingung dan senang, Zhoumi berucap, "Ne, Umma Choi."

Yeoja paruh baya yang masih cantik itu tersenyum puas mendengarnya. "Nah, tadi aku sudah berbicara dengan Siwonnie. Dengan mempertimbangkan alasan akan kau yang masih kuliah, kurasa rencana pernikahan kalian akan kuundur dulu sampai kau lulus nanti. Tapi untuk sekarang ini, aku ingin kalian bertunangan dulu. Jadi, bisa kuhubungi orang tuamu untuk bisa segera melaksanakan pesta pertunangan kalian?"

Zhoumi terhenyak mendengar ucapan Nyonya Choi itu. Bukan karena keinginan menggebu yeoja itu untuk segera melangsungkan pertunangan itu, tapi lebih karena ia tak percaya kalau namja Choi itu tak menolak untuk di tunangkan dengannya. Ia... tidak sedang bermimpi kan?

"Mimi?"

Zhoumi menatap bingung pada yeoja yang menatapnya dengan penuh antusiasme itu, dan ia mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah Siwon. Namja itu terlihat menutupi separuh wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya yang besar itu, sebelum akhirnya mengangguk dengan mata terpejam.

**Oh. My. GOD!**

"Mimi?" panggil yeoja itu sekali lagi saat tak mendapatkan jawaban apapun dari namja cantik calon menantunya itu.

"A-ah, itu... Appa saya berada di China. Di Korea ini, saya hanya bersama gege—hyung saya maksudnya. Namun ia tinggal terpisah dari saya."

"Oooh, jadi kau berasal dari China? Pantas wajahmu terlihat cukup berbeda dari orang korea kebanyakan. Tapi bahasa koreamu sudah sangat lancar ya."

"Ah, itu karena almarhumah Umma saya adalah orang korea asli, jadi sewaktu kecil saya dan hyung saya sudah di ajarkan bahasa korea." jelas Zhoumi.

Nyonya Choi tersentak kecil mendengar penuturan Zhoumi, dan dengan hati-hati yeoja itu bertanya, "Almarhumah? Apa itu berarti Ummamu sudah..."

Zhoumi tersenyum lemah dan mengangguk. "Saat usia saya masih sepuluh tahun, Umma meninggal karena kecelakaan."

Tubuh Siwon yang berada di dekat pintu itu membatu mendengar cerita Zhoumi, dan saat melihat wajah namja itu terlihat seperti sedang menahan kesedihan, entah mendapat dorongan darimana, Siwon merasakan kebutuhan mendesak untuk merengkuh tubuh ramping itu ke dalam pelukannya dan menenangkannya.

Namun niat dan keinginan itu harus ia tahan karena kini Ummanya sudah lebih dulu memeluk tubuh Zhoumi dan mengelus punggungnya lembut. "Maafkan Umma sudah membuatmu mengingat kenangan sedih itu. Tapi kau jangan bersedih terus, karena kini aku juga sudah menjadi Ummamu, mengerti?" ucap yeoja itu sambil tersenyum lembut ke arah Zhoumi yang kini mengangguk mengiyakan ucapannya.

Dan Siwon di sudut sana tanpa sadar mengembangkan senyuman kecil saat melihat interaksi ummanya dengan Zhoumi itu. Meskipun sebentar kemudian senyum itu sirna digantikan kerutan alis yang dalam saat Siwon menyadari apa yang barusan saja ia pikiran tadi.

**.**

**.oOWonMiOo.**

**.**

"Tan Hangeng?" pekikan kaget dari seorang yeoja membuat tiga namja yang kini berada di kediaman WonMi itu menoleh ke arah asal suara.

Namja yang memiliki nama tersebut membulatkan matanya saat melihat sosok yang cukup familiar dengannya itu. "Choi ahjumma?" panggilnya tak kalah kaget, membuat dua namja lainnya mengerutkan alisnya dalam-dalam.

"Han-gege, umm... kau mengenal Umma Choi?" tanya Zhoumi saat melihat kalau gegenya itu mengenali Umma dari Siwon.

"Tentu saja aku mengenalnya, Mimi. Choi ahjumma ini kan teman dekat Umma kita dulu." sahut Hangeng yang kini menyalami Nyonya Choi itu.

"Aigooo, bagaimana mungkin ini bisa terjadi. Aku tak menyangka kalau Zhoumi ini adikmu. Jadi kalau begitu, ini Mimi kecil yang dulu selalu bersembunyi di balik tubuhmu itu?" ucap Nyonya Choi yang terperangah akan kenyataan yang ada dihadapannya ini.

Hangeng mengangguk kecil saat mengingat kalau dulu saat mereka terbang ke korea dan menemui keluarga sahabat ummanya itu, Zhoumi akan menempel erat padanya, dan selalu bersembunyi di balik tubuhnya saat ada orang asing mendekat.

"Aku benar-benar tak menyangka kalau Zhoumi ini adikmu, Geng. Kupikir nama marga itu hanya kesamaan nama biasa saja. Tak kusangka kalau ternyata ini kalian. Ya Tuhan, aku begitu merindukan kalian semenjak terakhir kita bertemu di pemakaman Sihye... ah, jadi Umma yang kau maksud itu ternyata adalah Sihye. Ya tuhan..." . Nyonya Choi menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, sebelum ia bergerak untuk memeluk Hangeng dan Zhoumi. "Maafkan aku... Aku tak pernah berani untuk menghubungi kalian lagi semenjak Sihye tiada. Aku terlalu takut untuk kembali mengingat kesedihan itu." bisiknya pilu sambil menahan rasa sedih yang kini memenuhi hatinya.

"Choi ahjumma..." panggil Hangeng lirih sambil balas memeluk yeoja yang merupakan teman baik Almarhumah ummanya itu. Setelah itu Hangeng melepaskan pelukan itu dan mengusap setitik air mata yang hampir mengalir di sudut mata yeoja itu. "Sudahlah, ahjumma. Kami mengerti. Aku dan Baba mengerti kesedihan yang ahjumma rasakan." ucap Hangeng sambil tersenyum.

Melihat senyum tulus Hangeng, Nyonya Choi itu akhirnya ikut tersenyum. Lalu yeoja itu menatap ke arah Zhoumi dan juga Siwon dan tersenyum senang. "Aku benar-benar senang dengan semua ini. Anakku menjadi kekasih dari anak sahabatku. Jadi tunggu apa lagi, ayo kita laksanakan pertunangan ini secara besar-besaran...**besok**!" seru Nyonya Choi itu dengan gembira.

Tiga namja yang berada di sana langsung terperangah kaget, dan sontak ketiganya langsung membuka mulut bersama-sama.

"BESOK?!"

.

.

.

**~TBC~**

**Annyeeongg~**

**Author yang tengah aktif dan punya waktu yang agak luang ini kembali apdet FF~**

**Hehehehe, adakah yang menunggu FF ini?**

***hening***

**Ah, biarpun kalian tak menunjukkannya, aku berharapnya kalau masih ada yang menunggu lanjutan dari kisah WonMi ini.**

**Nah, untuk chap ini kejutannya adalah kenyataan kalau Umma Zhoumi dan Umma Siwon itu sebenernya sahabat dekat~**

**Buat next chap, masih akan ada kejutan2 lain selama persiapan rencana pertunangan WonMi couple ini~**

**Apakah WonMi benar-benar akan jadi bertunangan? Ataukah... oke, di stop aja karena ntar malah bakal jadi hint buat next chap nih..**

**Oh, dan BIG THANKS to :**

** sycarp, gdtop, mayahahaha, ELF, ZheyraSky, ninamum itha, Sanghwa Wonmi, ejinki, Evil Thieves, Khalifah Chou, puzzpit, Daevict024, meyminimin, dewdew90, rie yunnie bear, inez, siFujoshi, Reeiini, reaRelf, Park Hyo Ra, lee minji elf, WidiwMin, Dongdonghae, cloud3024**

**Buat yang masih mau tau kelanjutan kisah WonMi couple yang sangat jarang ada di ffn ini, silahkan isi kolom review, sekedar untuk memberi upah capek buatku ini, Ok?**


	7. Chapter 7

.

"Aku benar-benar senang dengan semua ini. Anakku menjadi kekasih dari anak sahabatku. Jadi tunggu apa lagi, ayo kita laksanakan pertunangan ini secara besar-besaran... besok!" seru Nyonya Choi itu dengan gembira.

Tiga namja yang berada di sana langsung terperangah kaget, dan sontak ketiganya langsung membuka mulut bersama-sama.

**"BESOK?!"**

.

.

_Bibirmu adalah alkohol yang terus ingin kunikmati.._

_Tubuhmu bagai candu yang tak bisa sekalipun kutinggalkan..._

_Dan cintaku padamu, seperti penjara yang membuatku tak bisa melarikan diri dari pesonamu..._

_Yes, I am your prisoner..._

.

**Ela-ShimSparCloud aka Ela Ela Changminnie proudly presents**

**"Prisoner" ch 7**

**Pairing : WonMi/MiWon (Choi Siwon X Zhou Mi)**

**Slight HanChul**

**Desclaimer : They're belongs to God, themselves, and Super Junior**

**Rated : M**

**Warn : Alternate universe! Crackpair! Yaoi! Typo's, naughty!Zhoumi!**

**Don't like this pair? Just get out from ma FF now, and don't you ever dare to bash the Cast!**

.

**.oOWonMiOo.**

.

Heechul tertawa terpingkal-pingkal saat Hangeng pulang dan menceritakan semua yang terjadi. Parasnya yang cantik itu terlihat sangat bahagia saat tertawa keras, dan itu membuat Hangeng ikut tersenyum sambil meraih pinggang kekasihnya itu.

"Kau menertawakan keadaan Mimi, atau kau sebenarnya bahagia karena rencana pertunangan itu, hmm?" tanya Hangeng sambil menarik tubuh ramping kekasihnya itu ke dalam pelukan hangatnya.

Heechul menghentikan tawanya, meski senyum cantiknya itu masih bertahan di bibirnya. "Kau tahu kalau aku ini memang sayang padanya. Jadi jangan ajukan pertanyaan bodohmu itu." ucap Heechul sambil menusuk-nusuk pipi Hangeng dengan jemari lentiknya. "Dan by the way, aku tak tahu kalau aku punya kekasih yang pintar acting sepertimu." gumam Heechul heran. "Padahal kan kau bahkan tak pernah bisa berbohong dengan benar di depanku."

Kali ini giliran Hangeng yang tertawa mendengar ucapan tajam kekasihnya itu."Itu kan karena memang aku tak akan pernah bisa berbohong kalau aku menatap matamu." kilah Hangeng sambil tertawa. "Lagipula, tadi kan aku sebenarnya terkejut juga, soalnya biarpun aku tahu kalau Siwon itu putra dari Choi ahjumma, aku sudah lama tak bertemu dengannya. Jadi aku tak bisa dibilang berakting sepenuhnya juga."

Wajah Heechul melembut seketika saat Hangeng menyebutkan mengenai Choi ahjumma. "Apa bertemu kembali dengan Choi ahjumma itu membuatmu teringat lagi dengan Ummamu?" lirih Heechul.

Hangeng tersenyum melihat perhatian dari kekasihnya itu. "Tak perlu khawatir. Aku sudah bukan anak kecil lagi. Lagipula, aku sudah merelakan kepergian Umma." Hangeng memeluk kekasihnya itu dan membenamkan wajahnya ke perpotongan leher Heechul. Menghirup aroma tubuh kekasihnya yang selalu bisa menenangkannya itu. "Semuanya sudah berjalan sesuai rencana. Kuharap seterusnya akan bisa selancar ini, dan akhirnya aku akan bisa memboyongmu ke Cina."

Heechul tersenyum lembut mendengar ucapan kekasihnya.

'_Semoga semuanya berjalan lancar...'_

**.**

**.oOWonMiOo.**

**.**

"Kau... mengenal keluargaku?"

Zhoumi yang sudah bersiap untuk tidur mendongak menatap Siwon yang tengah menatapnya dengan rasa ingin tahu yang terpancar pada sepasang mata tajamnya. Zhoumi menggeleng dengan perasaan ragu.

Siwon menaikkan alisnya melihat gelengan kepala Zhoumi.

"Aku... aku tak tahu. Han-gege mengenalnya, harusnya aku juga begitu. Tapi seperti yang Ummamu bilang tadi, ia tak pernah lagi bertemu keluargaku setelah Ummaku meninggal. Jadi aku sama sekali tak bisa mengingatnya."

"Tak bisa... mengingatnya?" tanya Siwon heran saat mendengar ucapan Zhoumi yang agak aneh itu. Kalau tak salah dengar, bukankah Zhoumi bilang Ummanya meninggal saat usianya sepuluh tahun? Kalau begitu seharusnya selama sepuluh tahun itu kalau ia pernah bertemu Ummanya—yang harusnya sering terjadi karena Siwon ingat kalau Umma dan Appanya sering pergi ke Cina untuk menemui keluarga teman dekat mereka—bukankah harusnya Zhoumi bisa mengingatnya meskipun sekilas?

Zhoumi menggigit bibirnya sambil menimang-nimang dalam hati. Haruskah ia membicarakan ini dengan Siwon? Tapi namja itu sebentar lagi—atau lebih tepatnya besok malam—akan segera menjadi tunangannya. Ia rasa sepertinya tak apa menceritakan ini.

"Ummaku meninggal karena kecelakaan saat usiaku sepuluh tahun." mulai Zhoumi, dan Siwon langsung mendengarkan dengan cermat mengenai apa yang akan dikatakan namja cantik di depannya ini. "Bisa dibilang, mungkin karena shock dan sedih, ingatanku sebelum itu benar-benar hilang."

Kedua mata Siwon melebar saat mendengar ucapan Zhoumi yang sangat mengagetkannya itu. _Hilang ingatan?_

Zhoumi mengangguk. "Ingatan pertamaku adalah saat aku terbangun di rumah sakit dengan orang-orang yang saat itu benar-benar asing buatku. Aku bahkan tak bisa mengingat siapa diriku, siapa namaku, siapa keluargaku. Semuanya benar-benar hilang. Setelah itu, baru aku tahu kalau dua orang yang menatapku dengan khawatir adalah Baba—ah, maksudku Appaku, dan juga Han-gege."

"Saat itu, setelah aku sadar, aku di bawa pulang ke rumah, tepat saat upacara kematian Umma. Sebelumnya aku meragukan kebenaran mengenai mereka adalah keluargaku—karena aku sama sekali tak mengingat mereka. Namun saat aku melihat foto Umma di figura itu, dadaku terasa amat sangat sesak, dan mesipun aku tak bisa mengingat kenangan bersamanya, aku langsung menangis saat itu juga." Zhoumi merasakan suaranya mulai bergetar saat menceritakan mengenai Ummanya.

Bukan hal yang mudah baginya untuk menceritakan mengenai hal ini.

"Semua orang panik saat melihatku menangis dengan begitu pilu dan dengan suara keras. Tak ada siapapun yang bisa menghentikan tangisanku saat itu—hingga akhirnya aku kehilangan kesadaran sendiri akibat kelelahan menangis, karena aku benar-benar merasakan kekosongan besar di dalam hatiku tiap kali aku melihat foto dimana Ummaku tengah tersenyum dengan cantiknya itu. Di dalam sini... rasanya ada yang hilang... dan rasanya sesak sekali... amat sangat menyesakkan..."

Siwon merasakan nafasnya terenggut dari paru-parunya saat ia melihat ada setetes cairan bening yang lolos dari sudut mata Zhoumi itu. Dengan cepat Siwon mendekat pada Zhoumi dan tanpa sempat berpikir lagi, Siwon langsung mengulurkan tangan dan menghapus air mata yang mengalir itu.

Zhoumi tersenyum melihat tindakan manis Siwon—membuatnya merasa lebih kuat meskipun ini adalah hal yang membuatnya sedih. Dan kali ini Siwon merasakan jantungnya malah berhenti berdetak untuk sesaat, ketika senyum manis itu terarah padanya.

"Ingatanku yang aku tahu sekarang inipun semuanya berdasarkan foto-foto yang ada dirumah, dan berdasarkan cerita dari Appa, Han-gege, semua saudara, dan juga dari para tetangga yang lain itu. Karena itulah aku bisa dibilang tidak mengenal Ummamu, mungkin karena Appa dan Han-gege lupa menceritakannya padaku."

Siwon mengangguk mendengar cerita Zhoumi. "Maafkan aku jadi membuatmu mengingat hal menyedihkan ini." ucap Siwon tulus.

"Tak apa. Aku juga tadi kaget saat melihat Han-gege yang ternyata mengenali Ummamu."

Keduanya terdiam saat pembicaraan kembali kepada Choi ahjumma. Mengingat yeoja itu membuat keduanya teringat kembali kalau saat ini mereka berada di situasi yang berkembang dengan tak terduga.

"Apa... apa Ummamu benar-benar serius akan mengadakan pertunangan itu besok?" tanya Zhoumi memecah keheningan diantara mereka berdua.

Siwon menghela nafas, dan mengangguk. "Ummaku itu tipe orang yang biasanya melakukan apa yang ia katakan. Jadi kurasa, besok malam kita akan benar-benar di tunangkan.." ucap Siwon dengan nada yang baginya sendiri terdengar cukup tenang dan santai.

Apa ini berarti dia merasa tak masalah dengan rencana pertunangan ini? Apa ini berarti dia merasa tak masalah kalau harus terikat dalam pertunangan dengan seorang Tan Zhoumi? Siwon menggeleng sendiri dengan pemikirannya itu. Tak mungkin ia merasa tak masalah kalau harus bertunangan dengan Zhoumi. Namja cantik itu jelas-jelas tipe pengacau hidupnya. Jadi, tentu saja ia merasa kalau ini masalah besar karena ia harus bertunangan dengan namja itu. Ya, harusnya seperti itu...

Zhoumi ikut terdiam karena melihat Siwon yang tengah berkutat dengan pemikirannya sendiri itu. Meskipun mungkin bukan dengan cara yang seperti ini, tak bisa dipungkiri kalau ia merasa bahagia di dalam hatinya, karena ia bisa bertunangan dengan Siwon. Bahkan bermimpi seperti inipun, ia tak berani—namun sekarang ini malah hal yang tak berani ia impikan itu berubah menjadi kenyataan. Tak munafik, Zhoumi merasakan kalau ia merasa kalau Siwon mulai menyukainya juga, karena toh namja itu tak menolak pertunangan ini

"Setidaknya ini kan hanya pertunangan saja. Nanti aku akan mencari cara agar kita 'putus', dan pertunangan ini akan dibatalkan untuk kedepannya."

Kata orang, jangan berharap terlalu tinggi, karena semakin tinggi kau berharap, saat kau akhirnya terjatuh, rasa sakitnya akan terasa bekali-kali lipat.

Bisa dibilang seperti itulah yang dirasakan oleh Zhoumi saat mendengar ucapan Siwon barusan ini. Setelah ia merasakan harapannya dilambungkan dengan tinggi oleh Siwon, secepat itu pula namja itu menjatuhkannya ke bumi dengan keras.

"T-terserahmu saja. Aku mau tidur." ucap Zhoumi dengan suara yang ia usahakan agar tak terdengar bergetar, dan ia langsung berbaring dengan memunggungi Siwon.

Tak Zhoumi ketahui, Siwon sendiri sekarang tengah mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena ia mengatakan hal itu dengan suara keras. Memang itulah rencana yang ia pikirkan, namun bukan berarti ia berniat menyuarakannya dengan lantang—dan mendapati wajah sedih Zhoumi setelah kalimat lolos dari bibirnya.

"Mianhae." lirih Siwon sambil mengambil membaringkan diri di samping Zhoumi—mereka tidur sekamar karena Umma Siwon menempati kamar satunya—dan ikut memejamkan matanya.

**.**

**.oOWonMiOo.**

**.**

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Zhoumi bingung saat melihat Heechul tengah berdiri di depan rumahnya pagi ini dengan senyum lebarnya yang mencurigakan itu.

Heechul mendengus melihat reaksi Zhoumi tepat seperti yang sudah ia perkirakan. "Tentu saja aku harus kesini. Kata Hannie, pagi ini kalian akan mencari baju, dan tentu saja aku harus ikut~!" ucap Heechul sambil mendorong Zhoumi menjauh dari pintu, dan dengan seenaknya masuk ke dalam rumah Zhoumi.

"Mimi, apakah kau sudah siap—Aigoo, siapa dia Zhoumi?" tanya Choi ahjumma saat ia keluar kamar menghampiri Zhoumi, dan melihat adanya orang asing yang belum pernah ia lihat. Choi ahjumma menyipitkan mata sebentar meneliti sosok asing itu dari atas sampai bawah, sebelum kemudian senyumnya terkembang dengan ceria. "Aigooo, namja yang sangat cantik, tak kalah cantik denganmu, Mimi."

Zhoumi tersedak ludahnya sendiri saat melihat kalau Choi ahjumma itu bisa menebak gender Heechul dengan benar, padahal saat ini Heechul tengan memakai baju pink dengan motif bunga-bunga, dengan celana skinny jeans dan topi putih bundar yang lebar. Banyak orang pasti akan menyangka kalau Heechul itu adalah yeoja, namun Choi ahjumma bisa dengan mudah menebak kalau Heechul itu namja!

Lain dengan Zhoumi yang kaget, Heechul langsung tersenyum senang saat mendengar ucapan Choi ahjumma itu. "Kim Heechul imnida. Namjachingu dari Tan Hangeng. Salam kenal Choi ahjumma. Anda benar-benar masih terlihat cantik dan modis, membuat saya jadi tak bisa membayangkan betapa cantiknya anda saat masih muda dulu."

Kedua orang itu saling bertukar senyum, dan Zhoumi agak sedikit kaget saat keduanya menatapnya. "Mimi, cepatlah bersiap." ucap keduanya bersamaan, dan Zhoumi memilih untuk langsung menuruti kedua orang itu sebelum ia mendapat masalah.

.

Zhoumi mengerang dalam hati saat ia akhirnya sudah siap dan pemandangan berupa keakraban Choi ahjumma dengan Heechul.

"Siwon dimana?" tanya Zhoumi sebelum mereka bertiga berangkat untuk mencari baju.

Choi ahjumma melemparkan senyum menggoda pada Zhoumi. "Tak bertemu pagi ini saja kau sudah merindukannya ya, Mimi? Siwon kusuruh untuk menghubungi suamiku dan mengurus hal lainnya. Jangan kecewa, karena sepertinya sampai pertunangan kalian nanti, aku memang berniat untuk tak mempertemukanmu dengannya." Choi ahjumma menatap Heechul penuh konspirasi dan keduanya saling tersenyum. "Aku akan membuatnya terkejut melihat penampilanmu. Jadi, hari ini kita akan mengunjungi banyak tempat."

Zhoumi mengerang dalam hati, dan berharap kalau hari ini bisa berlalu dengan cepat.

.

Seperti biasa, memang kadang kenyataan itu tak bisa dibuat sesuai harapan kita. Saat kau berharap agar hari berjalan dengan cepat, waktu seolah mengejek kita dan semuanya terasa begitu lambat. Begitu juga yang kini tengah dirasakan Zhoumi.

Setelah keluar dari rumah, tiga jam mereka habiskan dengan memilih baju dan jas macam apa yang akan dipakai oleh Zhoumi dan Siwon saat pertunangan mereka nanti malam. Setelah itu, mereka datang ke Choi International Hotel dan langsung menemui manajer disana untuk memesan ballroom disana, sekalian juga memilih menu makanan apa yang akan disajikan pada pesta pertunangan mereka.

Setelah semuanya fix, kini Zhoumi di bawa ke tempat perawatan tubuh. Empat jam mereka habiskan degan melakukan perawatan tubuh secara menyeluruh pada Zhoumi. Mulai dari facial, pijat, lulur, dan hal lainnya.

Merasa masih belum puas, mereka memaksa Zhoumi datang ke salon, dan memaksanya untuk duduk diam selama dua jam untuk di manicure, pedicure, merapikan rambut, dan lain sebagainya.

"Aaaah... so tired..!" keluh Zhoumi saat mereka sampai ke rumah. Zhoumi sudah membuka pintu kamarnya untuk berbaring, sebelum ia nyaris berteriak dengan shock melihat kondisi kamarnya.

"What the—"

Kedua mata Zhoumi melebar tak percaya saat melihat kamarnya yang kini sudah berubah tak seperti kamarnya beberapa waktu lalu. Jika tadinya kamarnya penuh dengan barang-barang miliknya, sekarang ini semuanya hilang. Hanya menyisakan satu nakas kecil di samping tempat tidur besar yang kini sudah diberi kelambu berwarna merah dari kain satin. Selain itu, Zhoumi bisa melihat jelas kalau di atas seprai putihnya itu sudah di taburi dengan puluhan kelopak mawar merah...

"Ini kamar untuk malam kalian."

Zhoumi terlonjak kaget saat mendengar suara Choi ahjumma tepat disampingnya. "Ahju—Umma Choi, a-apa ini? K-kenapa kamarku jadi berubah seperti ini? I-ini seperti kamar pengantin saja!"

"Ini memang aku desain seperti kamar pengantin, dan ini dikerjakan selama kita keluar tadi."

"Tapi... tapi aku kan tidak menikah dengan Siwon!" protes Zhoumi yang bisa membayangkan seperti apa reaksi Siwon saat nanti malam mereka memasuki kamar ini.

"Bukannya tidak menikah, tapi belum. Belum menikah dengan Siwon. Selain itu, tak masalah kan, toh kalian sebelum bertunangan inipun pasti sudah sering melakukannya kan? Aku hanya ingin membantu membangun suasana saja kok." ucap Choi ahjumma santai. "Ah, dan by the way, Appamu sudah datang dan tengah mengobrol dengan Heechul di ruang tengah.

"Eh? Appa?" tanya Zhoumi yang langsung melesat keluar untuk menemui Appanya.

"Baba~!" seru Zhoumi saat melihat wajah appanya yang sudah cukup lama tak ditemuinya itu. Namja yang ia panggil Baba itu langsung membuka kedua lengannya dan menangkap Zhoumi ke dalam pelukannya.

"Hahahaha... apa kabar Mimi kecilku ini, hmm? Sudah lama tak pulang ke rumah, dan sekarang Baba malah yang harus kesini melihat Mimi kecil Baba sudah akan bertunangan." ucap namja berusia lanjut itu sambil mencubit hidung bangir putra bungsunya itu.

"Baba masih saja tak berubah. Aku ini sudah besar Baba. Sudah tak pantas dipanggil Mimi kecil lagi." protes Zhoumi yang membuahkan tawa di bibir Babanya itu.

"Ya, ya. Karena kau akhirnya berhenti bermain-main dan kelihatannya sudah mulai serius, Baba sudah tak akan menganggapmu anak kecil lagi." ucap Babanya yang merujuk pada tingkah main-mainnya dulu, dan pertunangannya kini.

"Kali ini aku serius Baba.." gumam Zhoumi lirih—yang disambut dengan senyum lega dari Babanya itu.

**.**

**.oOWonMiOo.**

**.**

Siwon merasakan kalau kini ia benar-benar menghadapi masalah serius. Jujur saja, karena hanya memiliki waktu satu hari, ia pikir pertunangan ini tak akan mungkin di hadiri banyak orang. Tapi melihat banyaknya tamu yang kini mulai mengisi Ballroom hotel milik keluarganya itu membuat Siwon meragukan pemikirannya itu.

Ummanya itu benar-benar melakukan semuanya sesuai ucapannya. Pesta pertunangan besar-besaran yang persiapannya benar-benar di adakan dalam waktu satu hari. Dan lagi, bisa dibilang tamu undangan yang datang ini semuanya adalah orang-orang penting yang merupakan penggerak ekonomi negara Korea dan Cina—karena yang datang adalah semua rekan bisnis Appanya, dan juga rekan bisnis Appa Zhoumi.

Tak hanya itu, namun di sudut-sudut ruangan bisa terlihat adanya kameramen professional yang merekam acara ini dari berbagai sudut, dan tak ketinggalan juga dengan beberapa reporter dan wartawan dari surat kabar, tabloid dan stasiun TV yang terkenal turut meliput acara pertunangan ini.

Pertunangan antara putra keluarga Choi yang merupakan pemilik kerajaan Hyundai Corp yang bisnisnya sudah merambah sampai ke luar negeri, dengan putra dari keluarga Tan yang bisa dibilang menguasai pasar negara tirai bambu itu dalam berbagai bidang, jelas tak mungkin di lewatkan oleh para pencari berita itu kan?

_'Shit! Shit! Shit!'_ maki Siwon dalam hati karena ia sudah menyetujui pertunangan ini. Sebelumnya ia berpikir kalau pertunangan ini hanya akan di hadiri sedikit orang, makanya ia menerimanya, dengan harapan kalau ia bisa membuat skenario di hadapan orang tuanya kalau ia 'putus' dengan Zhoumi, dan voila, pertunangan ini akan batal, dan ia akan bisa kembali damai berkutat dengan buku-buku yang ia cintai.

Tapi kalau melihat dari betapa besarnya acara ini, dengan banyaknya para tamu yang berpengaruh, an dengan berbagai wartawan yang ada, bisa dibilang ini adalah pertunangan yang mungkin tak akan bisa ia batalkan—dan itu berarti ia akan berakhir dengan menikahi Zhoumi...

_Holy Shit!_

Siwon merasakan tubuhnya di dorong ke depan oleh seseorang, dan saat ia berbalik, ia bisa melihat Appanya tengah tersenyum lebar ke arahnya. "Ayo, jangan berdiam saja di belakang sini. Sapa para tamu undangan itu dan berbaurlah dengan mereka." perintah Appanya yang kini terus mendorong tubuh Siwon untuk masuk ke keramaian itu.

Sontak saja perhatian semua tamu terarah pada Siwon, dan meskipun harus memberikan senyum terpaksanya, Siwon akhirnya meladeni semua pertanyaan yang diberikan para tamu itu kepadanya.

"Tes.. Tes.. 1, 2, 3." suara mic yang menggema keras di dalam ruangan itu membuat semua orang menatap ke arah panggung mini, dimana kini Tuan dan Nyonya Choi beserta Tuan Tan sudah berada di sana dengan senyum terkembang.

"Selamat malam ladies and gentleman. Hari ini saya, mewakili pihak keluarga Choi dan keluarga Tan mengucapkan permintaan maaf yang sebensar-besarnya karena telah memberikan undangan pertunangan anak kami dengan begitu mendadak. Bahkan undangan itu bukan berupa undangan resmi, namun berupa pemberitahuan kepada sekretaris pribadi masing-masing." ucap Nyonya Choi sambil menebarkan senyumnya yang menawan itu pada semua tamu undangan. "Dan kami sangat berterima kasih sekali karena anda semua mau meluangkan waktu untuk sekedar memenuhi undangan dari kami yang sangat mendadak ini."

"Bukan bermaksud lancang, namun disini saya yang berbicara karena bisa dibilang betapa dadakannya acara ini adalah karena ketidak sabaran saya untuk segera mentunangkan putra saya dengan putra keluarga Tan. Mungkin beberapa dari anda ahu kalau saya memang bersahabat dengan almarhumah Tan Sihye, namun saya baru mengetahui itu setelah bertemu dengan keluarga dari kekasih putra saya."

"Berbicara mengenai kekasih putra saya, alasan saya begitu tak sabar untuk mempersatukan putra saya dengan kekasihnya adalah karena saya sudah sangat jatuh cinta pada kekasih putra saya. Oleh karena itu, tanpa mengurangi kehormatan acara ini, saya akan langsung masuk pada acara intinya."

Nyonya Choi menyerahkan mic yang ia pegang pada suaminya, dan ia menghilang ke bagian belakang ruangan itu.

"Selamat malam, semuanya." mulai Tuan Choi saat ia akhirnya berbicara dengan rekan kerjanya. "Hari ini adalah hari bahagia bagi kami, karena kami akan mempersatukan kedua anak kami dalam ikatan pertunangan di malam yang berbahagia ini. Putraku Choi Siwon, naiklah kemari." panggil Tuan Choi, dan seketika itu juga, semua lampu di ruangan ini menjadi padam. Tapi pada detik berikutnya, sebuah lampu menyorot ke arah Choi Siwon yang berada di antara para tamu. Dan dengan senyum yang sebenarnya terpaksa itu, Siwon berjalan dengan mantap ke arah panggung, dengan lampu yan terus menyoroti setiap pergerakannya menuju ke panggung kecil itu.

Tuan Choi menyerahkan mic itu kepada Tuan Tan, dan kini giliran Tuan Tan yang memanggil nama putranya. "Tan Zhoumi, keluarlah dari tempat persembunyianmu, dan datanglah pada calon tunanganmu ini."

Lampu ruangan kembali menjadi gelap, dan begitu lampu sorot kembali menyala, tarikan nafas kaget keluar dari mulut Siwon yang kini menatap tak percaya pada Zhoumi yang tengah berjalan dengan di dampingi oleh Ummanya.

_**Oh. My. GOD!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~TBC~**

**Annyeongg~!**

**Nah, akhirnya aku balik bawa lanjutan dari WonMi pair ini~!**

**BIG THANKS to :**

** Park Hyo Ra, Dongdonghae, miszshanty05, Guest, kyumin forever, gdtop, Mrs Kim siFujoshi, dewdew90, Sanghwa WonMi, wonwon, reaRelf, , oryzasativa, ochaviosa, Reeiini, Liu HeeHee, ZheyraSky, Khalifah Chou, ejinki, Daevict024, Evil Thieves, , revi-killan, hominluphyou, Aaliya Shim, Cha2LoveKorean, mayahahaha, kyu501lover, elf1013, cloud3024, mentari, ReiRei**

**Mian gak bisa balas review satu-satu, tapi review yang masuk bener-bener bikin aku senang~ #hug satu satu**

**Nah, akhirnya WonMi jadi tunangan~!**

**Ada yang bisa nebak penampilan ZhouMi? Hihihihi..jangan bunuh saya karena saya selalu nempatin TBC di tempat yang pas banget~**

**Last, isi dong kotak reviewnya, sekedar upah capek buat author ca'em ini~ #plak**


End file.
